Redención
by Acanthus Le'fay
Summary: [Theo / Liam Fiction Rated M (16 )] La guerra a acabado, una quimera que no tiene a nadie en el mundo. O eso es lo que el cree. El camino de la redención no es fácil, pero si tienes a alguien que tome tu mano para caminarlo vale la pena. Un largo camino le espera a Theo para descubrir que aun tiene una oportunidad de tener un lugar al que llamar hogar.
1. Capítulo 01: Descenso

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

Se agradecen los comentarios y retroalimentación. Mi primer fic de Teen Wolf, si tiene algunos likes y comentarios estaré subiendo un capítulo por semana en sábado o domingo.

 **Capítulo 1: Descenso.**

La guerra había acabado recién algunas horas atrás. La manada de Scott al fin tenía un poco de paz. Se reunieron en el campo de lacrosse, el viento soplaba tranquila y fríamente como si quisiera ayudar a apaciguar a los habitantes de Beacon Hills. Muchos empezaban a dudar si había pasado o solo había sido un mal recuerdo, sin embargo, para la pandilla había sido real, doloroso y una experiencia de cual les sería muy difícil recuperarse.

Claro que la guerra había terminado sin embargo uno no pasa por ese tipo de experiencias sin haber cambiado: algunos encontraron su propio valor para enfrentar sus miedos, otros afirmaban amistades y amores, pero había una situación compleja donde en un enemigo Liam encontró un amigo, un ancla y tal vez algo más.

"¿Qué pasa Liam ¿Todo bien? Pareces perdido". Indicó Scott a la vez que su primer beta se encontraba curioso mirando a todas partes, en algunos momentos levantaba la nariz indicio de que buscaba un rastro.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Todo está bien… yo solo quiero saber si hay alguien en las cercanías". Se apresuró el joven en contestarle a su alfa, pero Scott conocía muy bien el comportamiento y las reacciones químicas del cuerpo de su joven pupilo, inmediatamente supo que estaba mintiendo.

Scott bajo la mirada al piso, tratando de pensar, habían ganado, pero Liam parecía como si hubiera perdido. Empezó a recordar todo lo que le contó cuando lo encontraron a las afueras de la ciudad, como había sobrevivido al asalto del hospital, como Theo lo había salvado lanzándolo dentro del elevador, como Theo había evitado que matara a Nolan en el zoológico, como Theo… Scott levantó la mirada y vio a Jackson e Ethan abrazados en el primer escalón de las gradas y todo empezó a tener sentido.

Si bien era cierto que Theo fue uno de sus adversarios, también era cierto que desde Liam lo liberó de su celda infernal para ser usado como _carnada,_ Theo había mostrado más sentimientos en un solo día que todo el tiempo que quiso matarlo. Scott levantó de nuevo la mirada para observar de nuevo a Liam, percatándose que tal vez ni su joven amigo sabía bien que estaba buscando.

"¡Escuchen!". Scott comenzó a hablar mientras se paraba, llamando así la atención de su manada. "Esto está bien y es divertido, pero para comenzar la verdadera celebración nos hace falta alguien más, ¿alguien ha visto a Theo?".

Tres miradas sorprendidas se dirigieron inmediatamente al alfa. Dos de ellas con una mezcla de confusión y enojo, otra de ellas ¿agradecida?

"¿Estás loco Scott? Que Theo se perdiera es lo segundo mejor que nos ha pasado el día de hoy, después de tú sabes… Ganar la guerra". Stiles sentenció de forma muy segura.

"Estoy con Stiles, tal vez deberíamos dejar que Theo desaparezca de nuestras vidas y seguir". Mason continuó con la idea del agente del FBI en entrenamiento.

El pulso cardíaco de Liam empezaba a incrementarse, él sabía que Theo había hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado. Pero que acaso ¿no todos merecen una segunda oportunidad? Theo había hecho cosas malas, pero según desde su punto de vista algo habrían tenido que ver los Dread Doctors, pues el Theo que él conocía ahora no podría ni de cerca compararse con el Theo que alguna vez conoció en el pasado.

Liam dirigió su mirada a Stiles, mientras su ritmo cardíaco seguía incrementando. Scott dio un paso adelante esperando lo peor, listo para detener a Liam en caso de ser necesario. El joven beta cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la mirada azul de la quimera, esto lo ayudó a calmar un poco sus ansias, pero, aun así.

"¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN CON ESO?". Era todo, Liam había explotado. "DIME STILES, ¿ACASO SCOTT TE CULPO POR LA POSESIÓN DEL NOGITSUNE? NO, NADIE TE CULPO PUES NO ERA TU CULPA ¿Y SI PASO LO MISMO CON THEO Y LOS DOCTORES?". Todo miraron con asombro como el primer beta descargaba lo que parecía ira contenida contra sus amigos. Scott dio un paso adelante para tratar de calmarlo, aunque sea un poco.

Justo cuando Liam volteo a ver su mejor amigo, sintió una mano tomando su brazo derecho. Su corazón se detuvo y volteo rápidamente sin pensar en nadie más, solo quería verlo a él. Sin embargo, tanto su emoción como su ira se fueron al piso cuando vio a la persona que menos esperaba: Hayden.

"¿Liam que pasa ¿Por qué les gritas así a los demás?". Dijo su exnovia al mismo tiempo que subía a su altura para abrazarlo, pero, ella no era más su ancla. Ella había decidido irse y lo abandonó. El recuerdo de su sufrimiento solo hizo que doliera más la ausencia de Theo.

"Hay… den". La respiración entrecortada de Liam indicaba que no estaba ayudando nada la presencia de la chica. Scott se detuvo y se dedicó a observar la situación. Él lo sabía, eso no funcionaría. La manada se había reunido alrededor de ellos, Liam volteo a todos lados buscando una salida. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y no era precisamente bueno, su respiración se volvió a agitar y salió corriendo dirigiéndose al bosque.

La manada se quedó hablando sobre lo que sucedía mientras Scott se dirigió a Hayden. "Hola ¿Cómo estás?". Continuo el alfa mientras le daba un abrazo a la quimera femenina. "¿Qué haces aquí? No esperábamos verte". Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y subía la mirada para verla.

"Supe lo que estaba pasando, y me preocupé por ustedes. Por Liam". dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano a la cual el muchacho había rechazado el toque.

"Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos se está haciendo tarde y está enfriando rápidamente". El alfa comunicó la orden mientras tomaba de la mano a Malia y empezaba a bajar de las gradas. Todos empezaron a hablar, Scott podía escuchar aún comentarios acerca de Liam.

Malia se acercó lo suficiente a Scott para tener un poco de privacidad, el joven sabía la pregunta que seguía pues los demás venían hablando de lo mismo. "¿No iremos a buscar a Liam?".

"No creo que sea el momento. En estos momentos es el TEI hablando, mientras no tenga su ancla hasta para mi es difícil razonar con él". Respondió con suavidad el alfa.

"Pero…". Malia había empezado a hablar volteo a ver a Hayden que venía junto con Mason y Corey. Scott con una mirada le dio a entender a Malia un _hablamos después_.

En las profundidades del bosque Liam seguía corriendo con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Él sabía que si se quedaba con la manada la situación solo se pondría más tensa. Empezó a correr sin sentido o al menos eso creía él. Cuando menos lo espero a la distancia escucho el sonido de agua corriente, inmediatamente junto con el sonido un olor, el olor que él buscaba. Levantó la mirada e inmediatamente vio un puente sobre un río.

"¡Liam!". Theo empezó a correr hacía el joven lobo. Cuando lo alcanzó lo sostuvo en cuanto Liam empezó a perder la fuerza. "¿Esta todo bien ¿Alguien te persigue?". La quimera levantó la mirada buscando al persecutor de su custodio.

Después de que Liam recuperara el aliento. "No. Yo solo…". El beta había empezado a hablar, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir ¿que había perdido la cabeza al no verlo con los demás ¿o qué cuando habían insultado a la quimera había perdido más que la cabeza? "¿Dónde diablos estabas?". Soltó, mientras un golpe lo bastante fuerte para mover a Theo, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño aterrizó en su hombro derecho.

"Yo, solo vine a… Mi hermana…". Respondió la quimera mirando hacia atrás con arrepentimiento. Theo ayudó a Liam a levantarse. "Hey ¿Todo bien?". Continuo Theo tratando de hacer que Liam le hablara.

El joven beta levantó la vista y vio el gran ramo de flores que se encontraba en el pasamanos del puente, miró hacia la derecha y vio un rastro de flores que arrastraba la corriente hacia un fin que él no conocía con exactitud. Escucho el latido de Theo y su olor cambio gracias a su reacción química, el nerviosismo y la prisa. Miró sus ojos nerviosos buscando un lugar, cualquier lugar menos el joven hombre lobo.

"Oh por Dios, planeas irte". Liam acusó a la quimera mientras lo miraba con incredulidad.

"Escucha Liam, ese siempre fue el plan". Empezó a explicar mientras daba la vuelta para empezar a caminar al ramo que compró en honor de su hermana. Él sabía que unas flores no bastaban, pero era lo único que podía ofrecerle justo ahora a su hermana, tal vez si tuviera un poco más de valor se arrojaría el mismo al río para ahogarse y regresar a ese punto de castigo eterno del que lo había sacado Liam. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de la quimera mientras tomaba otra flor y la arrojaba al río. No, no era tan valiente. "Yo ya estaba fuera del pueblo. Regrese para ayudarlos, pero tu… Tu manada ya está bien. Es hora de que parta y los deje en paz" Dijo soltando otra flor en el río.

"Hey escucha". Liam empezó mientras tomaba la mano de Theo para voltearlo hacia él. Levantó sus manos para ponerlas en las mejillas del mayor. "Eres parte de mi manada, Scott te buscaba hace rato". Dijo mientras sus palabras se suavizaron lo más que se podía y su ritmo cardíaco parecía sincronizarse con el del más alto.

"Liam, por favor no pertenezco aquí. Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al que llamar hogar. ¡Por Dios no tengo ni siquiera tengo donde pasar la noche!". La quimera intentó zafarse del agarre de Liam, en vano. En realidad, no quería lograrlo, pero no quería que el más joven notará la sensación que le daba estar cerca de él.

"Si ese es el problema pasarás la noche conmigo". Dijo el beta mientras bajaba la mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda del omega para empezar a caminar.

"¿Y después?" Un intrigado Theo lanzo una pregunta al aire esperando y ansiando una respuesta específica.

"Mañana veremos". Dijo mientras con un poco más de fuerza empezó a jalar a la quimera quien se llevó lo que quedó del ramo de flores. Por un minuto Liam aminoro la marcha y volteo a ver a Theo que venía observando las flores como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. "¿No tienes dónde dormir?". A lo que la quimera solo negó viendo las flores. "¿Y dónde has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?".

"Pues unas noches aquí, otras allá, casi todo el tiempo en mi camioneta". Dijo un extrañamente avergonzado Theo. Era difícil para el admitir que en realidad no tenía nada. Sacrificó todo para tener una manada ¿Y al final que obtuvo? Su propia celda de tortura personal con su hermana de torturadora incluida. Ahora que se encontraba de vuelta en la tierra se encontraba solo.

"Idiota". Soltó Liam, pero más que ofensa lo dijo en tono de reclamo. Mientras Liam caminaba sintió como su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad solo de tener a la quimera presente. Apretó un poco más su mano sobre la muñeca de este y siguió caminando.


	2. Capítulo 02: Primeros Pasos

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 2: Primeros pasos.**

Theo y Liam se dirigieron a la camioneta de la quimera. El mayor de ellos iba liderando la caminata mientras que el joven beta solo iba viendo la espalda del otro. El bosque estaba en silencio y por alguna razón Liam temía hablar pues tenía el presentimiento de que cualquier palabra mal dicha terminaría con Theo partiendo de Beacon Hills a toda velocidad.

"¿Sabes? No me voy a quebrar con tus palabras, ¿por qué viniste?". Comenzó Theo cuando divisó su camioneta. Liam volteo a verlo y sus miradas chocaron: azul contra azul. En realidad, el joven aún estaba impactado por la escena que había visto atrás. Estaba acostumbrado a la parte más áspera del comportamiento del otro, pero verlo quebrarse de esa manera rompía con su dinámica de comportamiento. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

"Yo... Estaba preocupado por ti". Dijo Liam mientras volteaba a ver la puerta del copiloto y con su mano derecha alcanzaba la manija aun dudando sobre sus palabras.

"¿Por qué Dunbar ¿Acaso viene otra amenaza a Beacon Hills?". Preguntó sarcásticamente la quimera, arrepentido inmediatamente ante la mirada de Liam. Mientras abría la puerta del conductor volteó a ver como el beta dudaba si entrar o no en la camioneta. Cuando después de algunos minutos ambos se encontraban arriba, Theo cerró los ojos, y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Yo no quería que la situación fuera así ¿sabes?". Contestó el joven beta viendo hacía el frente con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Liam sonríe entre nervioso y con un poco de miedo al no saber los pensamientos reales del otro.

Mientras Theo se recargaba en el volante pensaba que hacer. "Escucha ha sido un día largo". Comentaba con la voz más neutral que la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía le permita. "Creo que será mejor que descansemos y mañana platicaremos con más calma".

Liam solo atino a sonreír más naturalmente. Si fuera un poco más sincero consigo mismo podría haber determinado que tenía miedo que Theo corriera como lo hizo antes de la guerra. Antes de arrancar Theo le extendió al más chico el cable para que pusiera música, así de esta manera sacó su celular y lo conecto. Mientras recorrían el camino que Liam iba marcando a la quimera de fondo se podía escuchar 'Aftershock' del grupo Cash Cash. No era el tipo de música de Theo, pero no estaba mal, y ver a Liam dejarse llevar por la tonada era todo un espectáculo al cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al notar Liam las breves miradas que le dedicaba el conductor de la camioneta solo atino a sonrojarse y soltar un golpe en el hombro derecho. "¡Hey ¿De qué te ríes?!". Dijo Liam mientras se dejaba llevar por la sonrisa de la quimera.

"Nada, solo que pensaba que eras hombre lobo no banshee". Continuo Theo soltando una pequeña risa burlona. "Casi rompes el retrovisor". Dijo viendo de reojo por unos instantes como se relajaba Liam. Eso es, esa era su forma de comunicarse y estaba bien para los dos.

Después de un tiempo al fin había llegado a casa de Liam. "Puedes estacionar ahí". Dijo señalando una entrada de una casa.

"Espera, ¿están tus padres aquí?". Preguntó Theo replanteando la idea de quedarse con Liam, cuando vio las luces de la casa prendidas.

"Claro que sí, ¿dónde creías que iban a estar?". Dijo Liam bajando de la camioneta. Theo se sintió nervioso, es decir una cosa era enfrentar hordas de cazadores por Liam, pero otra era conocer a sus padres. ¿Qué? Espera ¿Que acababa de pensar ¿Por Liam? "Vamos ni pienses en correr". Le advirtió el más joven mirándolo seriamente.

Poco decidió, con un poco de reservas la quimera bajo del asiento del conductor y puso seguro a su puerta para después acercarse a la puerta del copiloto para cerrarla de igual manera. Justo cuando se disponía a guardar las llaves en su bolsillo Liam aprovechándose de su velocidad de lobo logró quitárselas y mientras jugaba con ellas voltea a ver a Theo. "Es solo un seguro para asegurarme que no te darás a la fuga durante la noche".

Una resignada quimera empezó a caminar atrás del beta. Cuando escucho como Liam introducía la llave en el cerrojo los nervios empezaron a hacer que sintiera un cosquilleo en la nuca. ¿Qué excusa pondría Liam para traerlo a dormir?

"¡Por Dios, Liam ¿Dónde estabas ¿Hemos estado preocupados por ti toda la noche?!". Una voz femenina recibió a los jóvenes dentro de la casa, era Jenna Geyer la madre de Liam quien inmediatamente se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su hijo. Theo se sentía extraño, no debería estar en esta escena.

"¿Todo bien Liam?". Dijo acercándose el padrastro de este. "No teníamos forma de comunicarnos aún no restablecen la señal de celular". Dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de su hijastro. "¿Quién es tu amigo?". Dijo el Dr. Geyer poniendo atención al otro muchacho que había entrado en la casa.

"Él es Theo, es un amigo de la escuela". Dijo Liam buscando la manera de mentir en la menor medida posible. Él sabía que no era bueno mintiendo, pero no había solución. "Fui atacado durante los altercados, pero gracias a él pude salir sin tanto problema. Me defendió y me ayudó a ir a un lugar seguro en su camioneta". Bueno eso no había sido una completa mentira.

Al escuchar esto último el padrastro de Liam se acerca rápidamente a Theo quien cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o una tacleada. Cuando siente que los brazos de este lo rodean en un abrazo solo abre los ojos incrédulo. "Muchas gracias". Escucho decir al doctor mientras estrechaba más fuertemente. "No sabemos qué hubiéramos hecho si algo le hubiera pasado a Liam". Después de lograr soltarse del abrazo del padrastro de Liam detrás de él estaba su madre, quien estiró los brazos. La quimera lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue agacharse un poco más para facilitárselo más a la señora Geyer.

Después de que la señora Geyer se dirigiera a preparar un poco de té y el doctor dirigiera a los muchachos escuchando la historia de lo que les pasó, o al menos parte de ella. Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la familia de Liam. Era acogedora, parecía que su madre se dedicaba a coleccionar animales de cerámica, pues en un mueble a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña colección de estos en una estantería. Por otro lado, un librero se encontraba lleno de libros la parte superior tenía libros de diversos temas, reconocía algunos pues son los que usaban para las clases en la preparatoria Beacon Hills. La parte inferior de ese librero por otro lado estaba cubierta de libros de medicina de los cuales apenas alcanzaba a entender algunos títulos. Había un reloj de péndulo junto al librero y al centro de la pared se encontraba montada una televisión de pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas. Definitivamente se veía como un buen lugar para crecer.

En dos sillones dobles se encontraban separados se encontraban los padres del beta, los jóvenes se encontraban en un sillón que servía de separador del comedor hacia la sala. Después de haber terminado su historia y las tazas de té que trajo la señora Geyer seguía la plática.

"Pero Theo tiene un problema, una turba quemó su casa al otro lado de la ciudad". Liam odiaba mentirles a sus padres, pero no tenía otra opción, tampoco dejaría que la quimera volviera a dormir en su camioneta. "Es por eso que pensé que podríamos darle un refugio temporal". Trato de comentar poniendo su mejor cara de póker.

Los padres del beta se voltearon a ver como si compartieran un lazo que los jóvenes no entendían. El padrastro de Liam fue quien tomó la palabra. "Nos parece bien, cualquier amigo de Liam siempre es bienvenido en nuestra casa. Y más si ayudo a nuestro hijo de esa manera". Término mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de la sala. "Muchachos es tarde y ha sido un largo día será mejor que suban a dormir". Dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba para después junto con su esposa empezar a subir a su dormitorio.

Liam volteo a ver con una tranquila sonrisa a la quimera, quien se encontraba en shock. La mayoría de su interacción casi siempre era con gente de su edad y con adultos no estaba acostumbrado a estar, era raro. Pero no raro malo, solo extraño para él. "Vamos te mostrare mi cuarto". Continuó el beta mientras empezó a seguir el camino de sus padres.

Mientras subían Theo aprovecho para deleitarse un poco con la vista de la parte posterior de Liam, se sonrojó ante tal escena, sin embargo, ante el miedo de ser sorprendido bajo la mirada. Él no era quien para poder desear así al beta de Scott. Si bien Liam tenía sus problemas él es lo que podría ser considerado un héroe, mientras que Theo podría ser fácilmente considerado un villano de cuentos de hada.

"Bienvenido a mi pequeña guardia". Liam abrió la puerta de su cuarto y condujo adentro a Theo, quien inmediatamente se vio embriagado por el aroma de Liam que se encontraba por todos los lugares. Theo analizó el cuarto del primer beta, la puerta se encontraba justo en medio de la pared, mientras que a la derecha se encontraba su cama perfectamente tendida. A la izquierda había un librero y un escritorio con una laptop, el escritorio se encontraba aun lado de un ventanal bastante grande. Enfrente de la cama y aun lado del ventanal se encontraba una pantalla plana pegada en la pared y un poco más abajo un Xbox One. Entre la pantalla y la cama en la pared de la derecha se encontraba la puerta de un closet. El cuarto definitivamente tenía la esencia de Liam, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido. El dueño del cuarto volteo a verlo preocupado. "¿Todo bien?".

"Claro que sí, solo estoy emocionado por dormir contigo". Dijo la quimera tratando de abrazar a Liam por la cintura. ¿El mejor lugar para ocultar la verdad? Sencillo, a simple vista. "Jajaja, por supuesto que estoy bien. Solo emocionado de no tener que dormir hecho bola en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta". Dijo mientras Liam se separaba del abrazo rápidamente. Este último levantó la mirada sonrojado para enfrentar al mayor.

Liam sintió que un nudo de palabras se armaba en su garganta, ¿en serio tenía tantas cosas para decirle a la quimera? Decidió no decir nada, y se giró a su closet para sacar algunas mantas y una colchoneta para posteriormente empezar a hacer un tendido aún lado de su cama. Cuando Liam le entregó a Theo la manta y la almohada que iba a utilizar hubo un pequeño roce con el que fue suficiente para mandar una descarga eléctrica a ambos cambiantes, una descarga agradable que los hacía sentir vivos.

"Tus padres son geniales". Comentó Theo mientras se sentaba en posición de loto en el tendido, volteo a ver a su nuevo compañero de cuarto que se encontraba acomodándose en su cama.

"Lo sé, mi madre se casó con mi padrastro hace tiempo. Aun me cuesta aun un poco tratar temas de profundidad con él, pero todo está bien". Le contesto mientras se acostaba sobre su almohada. Theo lo estaba viendo o eso creía él, cuando noto que veía la nada casi sin pensarlo soltó una pregunta. "¿Recuerdas cómo eran tus padres antes de los Doctores?", inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta. El beta sabía que a su compañero de cuarto no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal. Es por eso mismo que se sorprendió cuando Theo empezó a hablar aun viendo la nada con una voz de melancolía.

"Uno de los pocos recuerdos que aún tengo de ellos, es de mi madre específicamente, recuerdo que durante las noches venía a mi cuarto para arroparme", una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha. "Y después me empezaba a contar cuentos de caballeros. ¿Sabes? Eran mis favoritos de niño. Al final cuando todo se resolvía para el héroe de la historia y tenía un final feliz". La quimera volteo a ver a su compañero limpiando la lagrima con su muñeca derecha.

Para Liam esto fue duro, quería bajar ahí con Theo y abrazarlo. Darle de alguna manera todo el cariño que le fue negado. Decirle que todo estaría bien ahora, pero él sabía que Theo había vuelto del infierno con su parte humana, lo cual hacía más difícil tener la memoria de lo que había hecho y de lo que había pasado.

"Perdón no quería ser un pesado", la quimera comentó casualmente mientras se tapaba con la manta que le había sido entregada.

Liam sonrió un poco. "Hey no eres un pesado, me agradaba cuando no utilizas el sarcasmo como espada y escudo", dijo el beta mientras le dirija, lo que la quimera consideraba una de sus miradas más tiernas. "Podría acostumbrarme a este nuevo Theo", dijo mientras decidía si extender su mano para tocar su mejilla o no.

"Pues no te acostumbres Dunbar, si alguien se entera de esto te voy a desollar vivo", ahí estaba la agresividad de la quimera para protegerse. Al final Theo solo se volteó para dejar de ver a Liam. Así el beta se durmió viendo la espalda de la quimera.

La noche era agradable, el ambiente refrescaba. Por primera vez en varias semanas Liam podía dormir tranquilamente. O al menos eso pensaba pues ya avanzada la noche empezó a oler la señal química del miedo y oyó cómo el corazón de alguien se aceleró. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos al recordar quien se encontraba a su lado. La escena fue desgarradora para Liam. Vio a la quimera moviéndose en sus sueños, había sacado las garras y parecía que se encontraba luchando de alguna manera con alguien. El problema era que con las garras y su falsa pelea se encontraba haciéndose daño en el pecho.

"¡Tara ¡No por favor ¡No lo quería hacer!". Theo gritaba mientras al mismo tiempo con sus garras intentaba quitar la mano de su hermana en el sueño de su pecho.

Liam completamente fuera de sí, bajó y empezó a forcejear con la quimera. "Theo por favor estas soñando, despierta". Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cintura para poder ejercer fuerza sobre los brazos de Theo para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño. Ante la presión Theo despertó precipitadamente viendo los ojos azules del primer beta viéndolo fijamente. El único reflejo de este fue levantarse y abrazar al joven que tenía encima, su cara buscó refugio en el cuello del beta. "Todo está bien, aquí estoy contigo. No estás solo, y nunca más lo estarás". Liam sin pensarlo mucho correspondió el abrazo y empezó a consolar a la quimera acariciando su cabello.

"Yo quería a mi hermana. Lo juro. No recuerdo cómo fue que hice lo que hice", confesó al final quebrándose la quimera. Liam solo sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su cuello para bajar por su torso.

"¿Desde cuando tienes estas pesadillas?", preguntó el más joven a la vez que separaba de Theo para voltear a verlo a la cara. El mayor de los dos se limpió los ojos y mientras se recargaba de nuevo en su almohada contestó.

"Desde que me trajiste de regreso", Liam abrió los ojos sorprendido. Con Scott y la manada siempre había dicho que Theo era su responsabilidad porque él fue quien lo liberó de su celda infernal, pero ahora empezaba a tomar otro significado. Analizo el torso de la quimera y lentamente subió su camiseta para descubrir cicatrices en el torso del que tenía aprisionado. Theo parecía cansado, y viendo esas cicatrices autoinfligidas podía comprender por qué. Vio a Theo acostado viendo el techo de la habitación. Por un minuto Liam analizó su siguiente movimiento, era obvio que quería que Theo no se sintiera así, pero le daba pavor que el otro lo rechazara.

Pero por primera vez en su extraña relación con Theo, Liam seguiría sus instintos. Se acostó y abrazó al muchacho, por minuto sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse ante el contacto con la piel del beta. Sintió como los músculos se tensaron y estaba listo para que lo separa de su cercanía, pero en vez de eso Theo solo paso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Liam para abrazarlo.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?", pregunto Theo mientras abrazaba más fuerte al lobo, como si temiera que desapareciera.

"¿Por qué no?". Fue la respuesta sencilla y corta. Tal vez no era lo que Theo quería escuchar, pero de momento estaba bien.

Y ahí en la noche silenciosa mientras el viento susurraba entre los árboles los dos se quedaron dormidos, dormido uno en la cercanía del otro. Por fin Theo pudo dormir algunas horas sin despertarse.

"¡Liam ¡Te buscan en la puerta!". La voz de su madre hizo que despertara de golpe, al igual que la quimera. Se voltearon a ver inmediatamente, sonrojados y apurados empezaron a vestirse sin pensar en lo que había pasado. Theo sin darse cuenta se había puesto la camisa de Liam y lo mismo con este que se puso la camisa del otro no fue sino hasta que estaba bajando que la sintió un poco más grande que lo normal. Se maldijo internamente. Detrás de él podía escuchar los pasos de la quimera también apresurados.

Al bajar su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a su alfa, Scott esperando en la puerta. "Hola Liam. Tenemos que hablar pensé en invitarte a desayunar".

Scott noto algo extraño en la escena y lo pudo confirmar cuando vio a Theo bajando de la parte superior de la casa de Liam. Sus aromas estaban mezclados, poco a poco la teoría de Scott empezaba a comprobarse.


	3. Capítulo 03: Temores

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 3: Temores.**

La situación empezaba a enredarse demasiado. Scott vio como Liam volteaba a ver a la quimera. Suspiro buscando la mejor forma de actuar. "¡Hey Theo! ¿Un desayuno por los viejos tiempos?" Dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba su mano derecha para saludar.

El verdadero alfa logró tomar por sorpresa a la quimera quien solo atino a asentir. Liam desde donde se encontraba parado solo soltó una risa de diversión ante la cara de la quimera. "Pero nos acabamos de levantar", dijo el beta mientras miraba a Scott. "¿Podríamos bañarnos antes de ir a desayunar?".

El verdadero alfa metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su celular y ver la hora. "Es que quede que iríamos con la pandilla en un rato más", continuo Scott mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha y volteaba a ver la señora Geyer para que su beta entendiera la indirecta.

"¡Oh! Entiendo", dijo él beta mientras volteaba a ver a su madre. "Disculpa má, saldremos a desayunar", dijo mientras tomaba su mochila para salir tras de su alfa.

"¡De acuerdo! Pero no lleguen tarde", su madre mientras guardaba los ingredientes que ya tenía preparados para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando se encontraron afuera, los tres podían sentir las señales químicas de incomodidad. "Hey pequeño lobo, si me entregas las llaves podré seguir mi camino", Theo comentó extendiendo su mano derecha. "Así te dejaré arreglar tus problemas con tu alfa", esta última frase la quimera la dijo viendo al piso tratando de escapar de la mirada del beta. Y tanto Scott como Liam pudieron detectar recelo en su voz.

"Theo, la invitación era para los dos", dijo el alfa dando un paso y agachándose un poco para llamar la atención de su ex compañero de primaria. "Si quieres, puedes verlo como un agradecimiento por ayudar tanto a Liam estos últimos días".

La quimera levantó la vista, pero no hacía el alfa, sino hacía el beta. Sin mediar alguna palabra mantuvieron una discusión solo con pequeños movimientos de ojo y algunos cambios en sus reacciones químicas. Tal vez Liam empezaba a comprender esa comunicación que a veces hacían sus padres.

"Da igual, de todas formas, tu pequeño beta tiene mis llaves", empezó la quimera aun viendo a él pequeño lobo. "Y no creo que tenga la más mínima intención de entregarlas", exteriormente Theo puso una cara de fastidio, pero al ver la sonrisa que puso Liam al ganar la discusión hizo que sus labios se curvaron un poco en forma de sonrisa. Solo lo necesario para que Liam pudiera verlo.

De esta forma los tres cambiantes a bordo del jeep que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Stiles partieron hacia el centro, justo enfrente de la tienda de deportes donde solían comprar los artículos para lacrosse se encontraba un bistró que los días sábados tenía uno de los mejores bufets de desayunos que Scott conocía en el área. La plática dentro provenía tanto del alfa como del beta, los dos venía en los asientos delanteros mientras que el omega se encontraba en la parte posterior. Liam en algunas ocasiones intentaba incluirlo en la plática, pero este solo contestaba con monosílabos.

Al bajar los tres se dirigieron al restaurant y vieron a Lydia sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza. Esto paso por la cabeza de Liam mientras se dirigían ahí, pero tenía que admitir que Lydia era mejor que muchas de las otras opciones como Malia por decir un ejemplo. El beta sospechaba de qué trataba la plática que querían tener, pero no comprendía porque estaba ahí Theo.

Lydia volteo a ver de reojo a los recién llegados. Soltó un largo suspiro irónico. "¿Saben? Es de muy poca educación dejar esperando a alguien que tiene hambre", dijo mientras bajaba la carta. "¿Y bien no se piensan sentar?", sentenció la banshee al ver que se quedaban parados esperando. Scott se sentó a la izquierda de Lydia, mientras que Liam se sentó a su derecha y enfrente tenía a Theo. La banshee tenía la mirada fija en la quimera. "¿Y tú porqué estás aquí?". Terminó la banshee.

Theo trato de disimular lo mejor posible empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa. "Esperando que tu amigo me regrese mis llaves para poder irme del pueblo". Dijo soltando un suspiro de exasperación en dirección del beta.

"Siii, claro", Lydia había entrecerrado los ojos sin creer nada de lo que decía el muchacho enfrente de ella. "Y Scott, según tengo entendido querías hablar con Liam antes de ir con todos los demás ¿no es así?", comentó casualmente la muchacha mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al mesero.

"¿Todo está bien contigo Theo?", preguntó el alfa después de pedir un baguette europeo. "Has estado muy callado, desde que dejamos la casa de Liam".

El aludido trato de poner su mejor cara y volteo a ver a Scott, al mismo tiempo que Lydia pedía una ensalada. "Yo soló sé que he pasado algún tiempo con ustedes. Pero oficialmente nunca te pedí perdón". Bajó la mirada y el ambiente se inundó con el aroma de arrepentimiento.

Scott sonrió ante la idea de que Theo en realidad había cambiado. "Si en realidad quieres que te disculpe irás allá por los jugos". Dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras volteaba a ver a Lydia, cuando está vio la mirada de Scott sobre ella, entendió.

"Vamos Theo yo te ayudare a traer los jugos, no podrás hacerlo solo", dijo levantándose mientras le dirigía una mirada al mesero. "Pero antes deberías pedir".

Entre miradas incomodas entre ellos y otras hacía el menú del buffet Theo pidió una hamburguesa de con queso y papas. Mientras que Liam pidió un plato de huevo frito con tocino. De esta forma después de la banshee y la quimera se fueran por los jugos y el mesero también retirara. En la mesa quedaron solo Liam y Scott.

"¿Y… ¿Querías hablar conmigo?", dijo Liam moviendo nerviosa la mirada entre Scott y aquellos que fueron por los jugos. "¿De qué?".

"Tranquilo Liam", comenzó el alfa sonriendo al notar el nerviosismo de su beta. "Lydia no dañara a Theo", ante este comentario solo pudo sentir subir la sangre a sus mejillas para posteriormente sonrojarse. "¿Desde cuándo?", una pregunta sencilla pero que hizo que Liam abriera los ojos de par en par. Liam bajó la mirada aun sonrojado. "¿Desde qué Hayden se fue?".

"Creo... que desde antes", contestó lentamente analizando cada una de sus palabras. "Creo que cuando Hayden ya no tenía influencia como mi ancla, el empezó a hacer que mi furia se dirigiera a él. Como muñeco de pruebas", continuo mientras recordaba todas las veces que le había roto la nariz a la quimera.

Scott sonrió pues ya se esperaba que la inocencia del joven beta le impidiera comprender la pregunta real. "¿Y dime Liam por qué crees Hayden dejó de tener efecto en ti como ancla?", decidió darle una segunda oportunidad.

"No lo sé, ¿nos apartamos mucho?", respondió el joven beta mientras dejaba denotar su confusión ante las preguntas del alfa.

Scott bajo la mirada a la mesa. Recordó lo que le habían contado sobre lo que sucedió en Beacon Hills ese día que se fue al pueblo fantasma de Canaan. Que Hayden le contó que había sido de Liam la idea de liberar a Theo. Recordó como Hayden le confesó que Liam tuvo 3 oportunidades de regresar a Theo, dos de ellas aun después de saber que no podría contribuir para su plan. Cómo se negaba a llevarlo de nuevo bajo la tierra. Scott solo volteo de reojo a ver a Theo y Lydia.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la habitación los dos aludidos tomaban dos vasos cada uno. "¿Así que tu viniste al interrogatorio?", pregunta la quimera mientras sirve jugo de naranja en dos vasos.

"Pues era yo, o Malia", la banshee respondió de manera seca. "Y supusimos que traer a Malia en una situación como esta no sería lo más prudente". Dijo Lydia mientras servía en un vaso jugo verde y le quitaba la jarra de jugo de naranja al que estaba a su lado para llenar otro vaso. "¿Buscas hacerle daño?", la joven soltó la pregunta que pegó en el muchacho que ya se estaba dando vuelta dejándolo frío y quieto. "Si le haces daño no habrá lugar suficientemente lejos para que escapes de la furia de Scott, ni siquiera el infierno".

Theo solo bajó la vista. Definitivamente había escuchado sobre las habilidades de deducción de la muchacha, tan cercanas a las de Stiles. Pero no estaba preparado para ser blanco de ellas. Un pequeño temblor en su pie derecho, un paso en falso, esa fue la única respuesta que necesitaba la muchacha. "¿De… ¿De qué hablas?", comenzó la quimera mientras veía de reojo a la muchacha que tomaba los vasos aun viéndolo a los ojos.

"No importa", dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba contoneando las caderas como cada vez que resolvía un misterio. Llegó con Scott y dejó el jugo de naranja enfrente de él. Detrás de ella llegó la quimera dejado uno de los vasos enfrente de Liam, quien volteo a verlo agradecido. "Theo me estaba empezando a contar sus planes", casualmente la banshee lo dijo como una pregunta más mientras se sentaba.

"Eh… Yo… Aún no se…", empezó la quimera aún con miedo pues no sabía qué rumbo iba a tomar esta conversación. Él sabía que aún tenían los trozos de la espada de Kira. Tenía miedo de regresar a esa pesadilla interna, pero le daba aún más miedo regresar por mano de Liam.

"De momento se quedará en mi casa", el beta había interrumpido el tren de pensamiento de Theo. "Aún no discutimos bien los términos, pero es mi responsabilidad", el beta lo dijo recordando la noche anterior. Scott y Lydia levantaron la mirada para ver a Liam, normalmente lo decía como una responsabilidad impuesta, ahora lo decía como quien ayuda a un amigo.

Lydia se preparaba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el mesero que traía la orden de los desayunos. Así todos empezaron a desayunar en pláticas de menor relevancia, dejado de nuevo a Theo atrás. Theo empezaba a odiar sentirse así, y empezó a preguntarse si siempre sería lo mismo estando a un lado del pequeño lobo. Liam a diferencia de él era querido por todos y protegido, esto poniéndolo en perspectiva era una tontería querer estar a su lado. Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando alguien intentó meterlo a la plática.

"¡THEO ¡Tierra llamando a Theo!", era la muchacha quien intentaba que la quimera le pusiera atención. La muchacha tronaba los dedos enfrente de él.

"Disculpa Lydia, me perdí un momento", contestó lo más rápidamente que pudo Theo.

"Te decía que supongo que como fuiste encerrado no alcanzaste a terminar tu preparatoria, ¿correcto?", dijo para después dar un bocado a su ensalada.

"Si", contesta la quimera. "No he terminado la preparatoria", dijo mientras veía lo quedaba de su desayuno. "Supongo que podría irme a la ciudad y conseguir trabajo de albañil o tal vez de gogo boy", dijo desanimado.

"Mi madre es la actual directora de la preparatoria de Beacon Hills. Tal vez podría ayudarte a que te reevalúe e ingreses para que te gradúes con la generación de Liam", dijo la banshee sin más preocupación. Pero para Theo eso fue más de lo que esperaba. Volteo a ver a Liam que ya lo veía con una sonrisa sincera.

"¡Hey! Eso sería genial, te podría ayudar a estudiar", comentó el beta sonrojándose ante la idea. Después de esto Liam integraba más a la plática al quimera.

"Es hora de retirarnos chicos, nos están esperando en casa de Stiles", Theo al oír esto levantó la mirada y la duda se pudo ver en sus ojos.

"Tal vez yo debería irme a otro lugar y verlos después". Theo se levantó apuradamente para salir del establecimiento, pero cuando empezó a caminar sintió un suave y cálido tacto que lo detenía por su muñeca derecha. No tenía que voltear para saber quién era, pero aun así lo hizo solo para encontrarse con la mirada del pequeño lobo esperando y rogando porque no huyera de nuevo. Detestaba eso, no le podía negar nada cuando se ponía en ese plan.

"Hey Theo, es inevitable y mientras más rápido se arreglen las cosas será mejor", el beta trataba de convencerlo de enfrentar a la manada de McCall. "La promesa que te hice anoche es real", dijo mientras esperaba con todo el corazón que la quimera diera el primer paso.

"¿Promesa?", se pudo oír la voz de Scott mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la caja a pagar.

"Eh no es nada es un asunto personal, no te preocupes Scott, Theo irá. Los esperamos en el jeep" el beta empezó a arrastrar a la quimera fuera del establecimiento. Mientras Lydia se acercaba a Scott y se recargaba en la barra de servicio.

"¿Qué les dirías a los demás?", preguntó la muchacha curiosa de las siguientes acciones del alfa. "Por lo que pude ver Liam aun no descubre la profundidad de lo que siente. Y Theo en realidad no creo que piense en lastimar a Liam, por Dios no creo que piense en lastimar a nadie realmente". Término mientras veía a los dos muchachos discutir en el jeep. "Solo utiliza la agresividad y el sarcasmo como medio de defensa. No me sorprendería que los use en la reunión de la manada".

El alfa recibió el cambio y se volteó a ver a Lydia. "En cuanto a la manada solo diré lo necesario sin entrar en detalles personales", dijo mientras se recargaba de espalda en la barra de servicio. "En cuanto a Theo, pienso lo mismo que tú, solo ha demostrado interés en proteger a Liam desde que regresó de con los Skinwalkers. ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado allá?".

"No lo sé, pero seguro que lo cambio, creo que le regresó su parte humana. Si es que los Dread Doctors se la extrajeron en algún punto", dijo sin empezar a caminar.

Scott lanzó un largo suspiro. "Yo sospecho que Liam siempre quiso a Theo, pero las circunstancias simplemente…", dijo pensando las siguiente palabras.

"Buscar una ancla temporal" terminó la banshee. "Si lo había pensado, es por eso que fue tan insistente en liberarlo cuando tuvimos el problema de los Jinetes de la Tormenta. Fue la excusa perfecta", la banshee volteaba a ver que la discusión de afuera había terminado y empezó a caminar hacia afuera.

Mientras adentro Scott y Lydia sacaban sus conclusiones de la extraña relación entre Theo y Liam. Ellos por su parte tenían su propia discusión afuera, mientras que Liam se encontraba recargado en la puerta del conductor Theo estaba enfrente de él.

"Escucha pequeño lobo. Es una reunión de SU manada. De la cual te recuerdo no soy parte", dijo la quimera mientras veía el piso. "No quiero molestarlos, la mitad quiere matarme y la otra mitad apoyaría la idea de regresar me a mi celda", dijo con ojos ansiosos al beta.

"Theo en las últimas peleas me has salvado más veces de lo que podría esperar. Y no solo eso, sino que ahora eres tú él que me ayuda a controlar mi rabia. Mis padres ya dijeron que no hay problema en que te quedes en la casa un tiempo. Solo falta arreglar esto para que empieces a recuperar tu vida, y posiblemente estés en la manada", dijo esperanzado el beta mientras esperaba que Theo cediera.

"¿En serio quieres que valla eh pequeño lobo?", dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro en resignación.

"Si quiero", dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en el pecho de Theo, este como reacción puso la mano derecha sobre la de Liam. "¿Sientes tu propio corazón? Este corazón que volvió a latir, que ahora tiene sentimientos, no puedo dejar que se vuelva a perder. No quiero que se vuelva a perder", el beta volteo a ver a la quimera. Theo odiaba eso, el color de los ojos de Liam eran azules y podría perderse en ellos, y nunca más regresar.

"De acuerdo Liam, pero no esperes que la manada reaccione bien", dijo mientras volteaba a ver como Lydia y Scott regresaban. "Y menos de Malia, Stiles y Mason".

"¿Están listos chicos?", Scott se acercó para abrir la puerta del piloto.

"Si, estamos listos", el beta volteaba a ver a Lydia quien subía a su propio coche para después subir como copiloto de su alfa. Un resignado Theo subió en la parte posterior del jeep. El viaje fue rápido la casa de Stiles no estaba lejos del centro. Cuando llegaron, vieron en las afueras el coche de Mason. Liam podía oler la ansiedad de la quimera. Cuando bajaron Scott dirigía la marcha seguido por Lydia y hasta atrás venía Liam aún lado de un nervioso Theo.

"Todo estará bien" le dijo el beta a la quimera mientras se acercaba más de la cuenta. Al principio Theo tenía ganas de vomitar de nervios, pero tener a Liam a un lado y sentir su presencia cerca lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente para seguir caminando.

Scott toco la puerta de la casa de Stiles. "Oh no, oh no, Scott no se te ocurra", se escuchó cuando la puerta se abría, la voz que salía se identificaba perfectamente como la de Stiles. "¿Te volviste loco?". Dijo Stiles mientras se estiraba para tapar la puerta.

"Stiles…" Scott veía a su mejor amigo advirtiéndole que esto era inevitable.

"Stiles déjame pasar" Gritó Malia batallando contra el futuro detective del FBI. "Lo voy a desollar con mis propias garras", la werecoyote en la emoción del momento le empezaba a clavar las garras en el brazo a Stiles.

"¡Garras ¡Brazo!" Dijo Stiles mientras intentaba que Malia dejará de clavarle las garras. Por suerte el daño sólo había sido superficial.

"¡Malia!" Gruño Scott al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo intenso. "Dejaremos que Liam nos exponga su caso y discutiremos esto como una manada civilizada".

Ante la advertencia Malia no pudo más que contraer las garras y dar un paso atrás para sentarse de mala manera junto a Mason.

Scott dio un paso adelante, mientras Lydia tomaba a Stiles por el brazo y lo llevaba cerca del botiquín para atender sus heridas. El alfa volteo a ver a Liam y Theo que se encontraban en la puerta esperando. "Vamos chicos entren que esta será una larga reunión".

Un incómodo Theo dio un paso adelante sorprendido de que la mirada más pesada proviniera de los tres que pensó que lo iban a degollar al llegar si no de Hayden. Podía sentir como la joven quimera quisiera enterrarlo ahí mismo.


	4. Capítulo 04: Omega

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 4: Omega.**

La casa de Stiles era pequeña, muy parecida a la de Scott. Definitivamente no era el mejor lugar para tener un junta con toda la manada. Mientras que en el sillón más grande al fondo cerca de la entrada de la cocina se encontraban sentados Mason, Corey, Hayden y Malia. Scott se sentó en un sillón individual aun lado de la chimenea. Ethan y Jackson se encontraban parados hablando junto a la ventana. Stiles y Lydia estaban aún lado del botiquín. Deaton y Derek se encontraban discutiendo algunas cosas en la cocina y desde ahí le dirigieron una mirada a los recién llegados.

Theo y Liam llegaron y se pusieron al frente del grupo, aun lado de la chimenea. Todos dejaron de hablar y los observaron. El primero en hablar fue Scott. "Chicos tenemos un asunto que discutir".

"¿En serio vamos a discutir eso Scott ¿Es decir solo vamos pensar que todo está bien y dejar que Theo Jodido Raeken entre en el pack?". Esto lo había dicho Malia sentada entre Mason y Corey, si bien no podía agredir a la quimera no iba a fingir que todo estaba bien.

"Malia la situación no es tan sencilla, debemos tomar en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. Theo estuvo con nosotros contra los Jinetes de la Tormenta, y demostró que puede ser un valioso aliado con el Anuk-Ite, cuando quiere". Esto lo dijo Scott volteando a ver a Theo quien al ser aludido quiso salir corriendo, pero el sentir el leve roce de las dos dedos de Liam contra su mano solo tomo un largo suspiro. "No podemos negar que gracias a él tenemos a Liam con nosotros ahora, lo ayudó a enfrentar a los cazadores y de no ser por él ahora Liam tendría sangre en sus manos", terminó recargándose en el sillón y prestando atención a la siguiente persona que quisiera hablar.

"Yo a diferencia de Malia no creo que debamos matarlo, pero sí creo que Liam debería regresarlo antes de que escape", era Hayden, quien veía con seriedad a Liam. "La muerte sería una salida sencilla para él".

"Hayden tu no… Tú te fuiste", la situación empezaba a dejar de ser un problema de la manada y se estaba volviendo personal. El aroma de Liam empezaba a denotar como la ira empezaba a incrementar en él. Theo para tratar de ayudarlo encerró la muñeca del beta con su mano, esto lo ayudó a centrar su sentimientos y controlarse. Esto no pasó inadvertido para la manada y las miradas de cuestionamiento y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. "... Theo es ahora mi ancla", dijo viendo a los demás con una mirada desafiante para dar a entender que seguiría defendiendo a Theo.

"Tienes que estar bromeando", Stiles empezó desde el fondo. "¿Theo el señor 'quiero matar a Scott para quedarme con su manada' es ahora tu ancla…? Aaahhhaaahhh", Lydia había presionado de más la herida de Stiles mientras lo veía con advertencia.

Derek desde la cocina dio un paso hacía la sala. "Scott yo sé que quieres creer que puedes salvarlos a todos, pero hay veces que no se puede", continuó el Hale viendo a Theo directamente.

Theo dio un paso adelante y se puso enfrente de Liam, como si quisiera protegerlo de las miradas acusadoras que lanzaba la manada. "Escuchen chicos, sé que en el pasado no fui la mejor persona. Se que antes pensaba… Sentía diferente que ahora. Si ustedes me preguntaran que cambio después de mi castigo, la verdad no sabría decirles. Liam piensa que allá me regresaron mi parte humana para torturarme de mejor manera", Theo volteo a ver al pequeño lobo sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. "Yo aceptaré cualquier sentencia que la manada decida, si quieren encerrarme de acuerdo, si quieren matarme estoy bien con eso, si quieren que me retire de la ciudad y de sus vidas lo comprendo, pero no sigan castigando a Liam por lo que yo he hecho. El solo quería ayudar", término la quimera de manera sencilla.

Esto sorprendió a varios miembros de la manada, entre ellos Stiles que se quedó con la boca abierta. Muchos de ellos aun dudando de lo que dijo la quimera. Fue entonces cuando Jackson dio un paso adelante para llamar la atención de todos y hablar.

"Por favor están siendo demasiado intensos con este problema. Todos hemos tenido nuestros detalles en el pasado", comenzó mientras tomaba la mano de Ethan. "Yo fui una kanima bajo el mando de Gerard, Ethan fue parte de la manada de alfas que vino por Scott, sin rencores", dijo besando la mano derecha de Ethan. "Derek no fue el aliado más posible cuando todo esto empezó", Jackson volteo a ver a los demás. "Sin embargo aquí estamos todos reunidos, ¿por qué no se le puede dar una segunda oportunidad a Theo?", dijo volteando a ver a la quimera.

"Pero…", empezó Hayden antes de ser interrumpida por Ethan.

"No hay pero que valga. Es más, tú y Corey deberían entender mejor que nosotros" el ex alfa volteo a ver a las dos quimeras. "Ustedes también conocieron de manera cercana a los Dread Doctors". Las dos quimeras se voltearon a ver, entre ellas. Ethan volteo a ver a Scott, "Esa es nuestra manera de pensar".

Liam volteo a ver con mirada agradecida a la pareja de lobos.

"Pero aun así", comenzó Malia. "Solo el logro su cometido", dijo mientras desviaba la mirada al piso de la casa de Stiles.

"¿Entonces ahora no estamos juzgando las cosas que pasaron sino su habilidad para lograrlas?", pregunto de una manera seria Scott. "Es decir ¿en base a que vamos a juzgar esta situación? Me gustaría saber que piensa tanto nuestro emisario como Corey". El alfa levantó la mirada viendo primero a Corey.

"Si bien es cierto que Theo hizo cosas impensables", dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Mason en un gesto para tratar de calmar sus ansias. Corey sabía que Mason se sentía traicionado por que Liam ahora defendía a Theo. "Hayden y yo estuvimos por menos tiempo con los doctores, pero Theo, estuvo por mucho más tiempo que nosotros. No sabemos lo que pudieron hacerle en todo ese tiempo, sigue teniendo ese instinto de preservación ha demostrado interés en… la manada" dijo volteando a ver a Liam. "Creo que deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda dado que en el hospital pudo ayudar a Gabe absorbiendo su dolor, eso indica un cambio, eso indica que hay cosas que le importan más allá de él mismo ¿no?". La mirada de Scott se movió de la quimera al druida que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la sala con la cocina.

Deaton vio al alfa de la manada y después a la quimera a quien solo le faltaba un banquillo para que literal esto fuera un juicio. "Lo que hizo definitivamente fue algo que lastimó a toda la manada, hubo dos personas que fueron especialmente perjudicadas: Scott y Liam. Por una parte, Scott convocó a esta reunión para que Theo tuviera un juicio justo. Y por otra Liam es el defensor del acusado. Creo que, si los dos principales perjudicados de las acciones de Theo pueden darle el beneficio de la duda, los demás también podríamos".

"Chicos es hora de votar" dijo el alfa volteando a verlos a todos. "Aquellos que crean que debemos permitir que Theo siga en Beacon Hills y tenerlo en la manada levanten la mano", ante esta indicación los que dieron su voto fueron: Liam, Jackson, Ethan, Mason, Deaton, Lydia y Scott. Lidia observó a Stiles levantando una ceja y al final termino cediendo. "Por mayoría ya no tiene caso que sigamos con las demás opciones. Theo tienes una segunda oportunidad, pero si lastimas a cualquier persona", dijo levantándose y acercándose a Theo para estrechar la mano de la quimera. Lo siguiente lo dijo lo suficientemente cerca y bajo para que solo este pudiera escucharlo. "Si lo lastimas", lo siguiente volvió a tomar un volumen normal. "Te enfrentaras a la furia de toda la manada".

Theo abrió la boca sorprendido, en realidad no esperaba que esta fuera la decisión de la manada. Sintió como Liam recargaba la frente contra su espalda y dejo salir un suspiro que parecía que había estado atrapado desde que inició el juicio.

"Deaton también tiene noticias para nosotros", continuó el alfa volteando a ver a la manada.

El druida juntó las manos mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación. "La mayor parte de la gente que fue afectada por el Anuk-Ite empieza a olvidar lo que pasó. De la gente que aún recuerda aproximadamente el 70% están tomando una actitud reservada, pero el resto de la gente que recuerda se sigue uniendo a Monroe en su cruzada. Debemos estar atentos a lo que pase pues aún puede haber alguien que nos necesite ahí afuera. Fuera de eso podemos decir que Monroe ha empezado a buscar aliados en un nivel más nacional. La gran guerra tal vez pudo haber acabado con una victoria para nosotros, se están por desatar pequeñas batallas", terminó volteando a ver a Scott.

"Es por esto que necesitamos tener una mejor organización, Malia viajará por el extranjero un año y yo tendré que retirarme pues debo regresar los cursos de la universidad. Stiles regresará a sus cursos para entrar al FBI. Jackson y Ethan seguirán en Londres buscando nuevos aliados y personas que necesiten ayuda. Los que se quedan en Beacon Hills ocuparan tener unidad y planes. Es por eso que haremos una fiesta el mañana por la noche para despedirnos y darles una oportunidad de crear esencia de compañerismo", esto último lo dijo viendo a Theo. "¿Alguien tiene algún otro tema que tratar?". La manada volteo a verse los unos a los otros. Viendo que nadie más tenía algún asunto a tratar Scott dio por terminada la junta, algunos empezaron a hablar con otros de temas personales.

Liam volteo a ver a Theo con una gran sonrisa, y el primer golpe en el hombro de la quimera aterrizó gentilmente. "¿Fue tan malo?", le preguntó el beta. "Sabía que lo lograrías, ¡y me defendiste!", este último comentario hizo que se sonroja un poco y su sonrisa se pegó a su rostro al pensar en que Theo ahora era parte de la manada, posiblemente su puesto será el del omega, pero al menos era parte de su manada. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver a sus mejores amigos acercándose lentamente, Mason venía con una sonrisa incómoda, mientras que Corey su mirada era curiosa frente a Theo.

"¿Eres el mismo Theo?", preguntó la menor de las quimeras mientras extendía la mano para saludar a la mayor.

La quimera más adulta respondió el saludo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente. "Creo que sí, tengo los recuerdos todo lo que pasó. Pero mi mente no los procesa como antes, es como si estuviera viendo una película en la que no puedo hacer nada para detener el avance de los sucesos". Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Corey con ojos de arrepentimiento. "También a ti te debo una disculpa".

Corey lo vio de manera analítica. "Está bien Theo, muchas veces he analizado si en realidad fue tu culpa", la quimera de camaleón le sonrió de manera natural. Corey volteo a ver a su novio y carraspeo un poco.

"Bienvenido", dijo Mason de una manera descuidada y viendo hacia otro lado. Theo asintió entendiendo que no a todos les sería tan fácil darle la bienvenida.

"Mason, comprendo tu actitud y me esforzaré hasta que veas que en serio he cambiado", dijo seriamente mientras trataba de captar la mirada del joven. Por atrás Hayden salió disparada, casi corriendo y alcanzó a golpear a Corey en el brazo derecho sin querer. Liam dio la vuelta pensando si debería ir, él comprendía que estuviera enojada con él.

"Ya no es tu trabajo Liam", sintió una mano en su brazo izquierdo. Era Corey quien empezó a caminar para ir con su amiga. Detrás de él fue Mason quien antes volteo a ver a Liam, su mirada le dio a entender lo mucho que tienen que platicar, pero sería para después. Tanto el beta como la quimera empezaron a caminar hacia el jardín frontal donde empezaron las despedidas.

Justo cuando salieron Scott llegó y tomó por el brazo a Theo. "¿Te lo puedo robar un minuto Liam? Gracias". Y haciendo un poco de fuerza lo llevo al otro lado del patio. El beta se preparaba para agudizar el oído para ver porque tanto misterio con Theo. Pero su plan fue interrumpido, dos manos una en cada uno de sus hombros. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y vio a Jackson junto con Ethan.

"Oye solo queremos decirles que si quieren hablar aquí nos encontramos", dijo Ethan mientras el beta se volteaba para poder platicar con los dos. "Me parece que hacen una linda pareja, pero el inicio siempre es lo más difícil", finalizó tomando la mano derecha de Jackson con su izquierda.

"Se que es nuevo para ti, yo cuando salí del closet como bisexual también fue difícil" Jackson empezó a hablar y tomó una pausa para besar la mano izquierda de Ethan. "Pero una vez que pasas la parte difícil es algo genial si encontraste a la persona correcta". Las palabras de Jackson pegaron con la fuerza de un camión. Completamente helado abrió un poco la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salían.

"Personalmente creo hacen una linda pareja, y creo que Theo podrá integrarse a la manada", continuo Ethan hablando bajo para mantenerlo privado.

"¡Ethan! ¿Podrías venir un minuto?", a lo lejos Scott levantó la mano para indicarle que fuera.

"Nos vemos". Termino el ex alfa con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Jackson empezó a caminar lentamente para dirigirse con su prometido, pero la voz de Liam lo detuvo.

"Jackson, ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta… personal?", para Liam resultaba difícil hablar.

Jackson volteo a ver los ojos confundidos de Liam, empezó a entender por dónde iba pregunta. Así por primera vez Jackson dejó esa postura pedante que solía tener. "Claro Liam, ¿qué pasa?".

"¿Cómo supiste que Ethan era el correcto por el que arriesgarías todo?", el beta se encontraba viendo el piso y lentamente alzó la vista para ver la cara de la kanima cuando le respondiera.

Era una de las pocas veces que Jackson dirige una sonrisa sincera. "Lo supe cuando estaba saltando enfrente de él para evitar que las garras de un alfa de Inglaterra lo golpearan", contestó amablemente. "No lo sabes hasta que lo estás haciendo. Arriesgando tu vida, tu trabajo, tus amigos… tu manada, por esa persona. Si necesitas hablar puedes conseguir mi número o el de Ethan del grupo de WhatsApp de la manada", término Jackson mientras se daba la vuelta para ponerse su máscara de superioridad de nuevo y encontrarse con su prometido.

Theo volvió con una sonrisa. Vio a Liam, "Hey, pequeño lobo. ¿Todo está bien?". Theo estaba preocupado.

El beta volteo a ver a la quimera. "Si todo está bien, ¿todo bien entre Scott y tú?", pregunto intentando distraerse.

Casi por instinto y sin pensarlo el mayor de los dos levantó la mano para despeinar a el menor. "Todo bien, Scott quería indicarme algunas de las reglas de comportamiento de la manada, para que no quedara duda". Sonrió cálidamente la quimera.

Casi inmediatamente con el toque de la quimera y su sonrisa los sentimientos encontrados que tenía, y con los que se estaba ahogando desaparecieron y todo se encontraba en calma. Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del beta. Liam se encontraba en su nube nueve, tan concentrado que no alcanzo a ver la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió Hayden cuando se marcharon de la casa.

Los dos iban en silencio, la mente de Liam inmediatamente se puso a comprar lo que tenía actualmente con Theo contra lo que tenía anteriormente con Hayden. Definitivamente era diferente: con Theo podía pelear, podía hablar, podía solo estar como en este momento en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro y todo estaba bien. En cambio, con Hayden siempre tenía que buscar temas para platicar, los silencios se volvían incómodos, y ni hablar de las peleas, era un terror entrar en una pelea con Hayden. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras Theo volteaba a ver los alrededores. Los dos jóvenes escucharon un automóvil que se acercó a ellos en la calle. Era el automóvil de Mason.

"¿Quieren que los… llevemos?", Liam noto como a Mason le constaba ofrecerle algo a Theo, pero le agradeció infinitamente el intento. Liam volteo a ver a la quimera que venía con él y le indico que subiera al carro. Theo volteo a ver a Mason, pero él miraba a un lado parecía bastante interesado en el parabrisas delantero.

"Ahm, creo que yo mejor caminaré…". Comenzó la quimera que se encontraba afuera del auto mientras daba un paso atrás.

"Theo si vamos a estar en la misma manada, por lo menos quiero darme una oportunidad de conocer al verdadero tu", suspiro resignado Mason. "Aparte si tanto Liam como Corey están decididos a darte una oportunidad, pues yo puedo hacer lo mismo". Así los dos jóvenes se subieron a los asientos traseros del coche.

"¿Y Theo qué planes tienes? O sea, Scott ya nos dijo que te estas quedando con Liam, pero, ¿planes de vida?", pregunto Corey mientras veía la mirada de Theo por el retrovisor.

"Si, de hecho, es algo que quería contarte pequeño lobo", dijo mientras lo veía de rojo. "Scott me dijo la mamá de Lydia está dispuesta a ayudarme con la condición de que me tengo que poner al corriente con las materias. En teoría podría graduarme con ustedes", esto lo empezó viendo a Corey por el retrovisor, pero lo terminó en la mirada del beta que se encontraba sonriendo de nuevo.

Así los jóvenes empezaron a platicar, y con respecto la plática pasaba a Mason le parecía más fácil proseguir hablando con la quimera. A Theo al principio le preocupaba no encajar en el pequeño grupo de Liam, pero a pesar de las circunstancias lo estaba logrando, la quimera gano puntos extras cuando descubrió que Mason era aficionado a la biogenética de los sobrenaturales, área que gracias a el Genetista conocía bastante bien.

"Eh chicos, Mason y yo planeamos salir el día de hoy. Pizza y bolos. ¿Se apuntan?", comentó Corey cuando estaban estacionado afuera de la casa de Liam. Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver dudando. "No se preocupen seriamos solo los 4, nadie más". Ante el comentario Liam sonrió y terminó asintiendo.

"De acuerdo ¿7:00 pm.?", dijo el beta mientras volteaba a ver a Mason desde la acera de su casa.

"Si, ¿paso por ustedes a las 7:00 o a las 6:30 pm.?", Liam volteo a ver a Theo que se encontraba a un lado. El aludido solo volteo a verlo sonriendo y asintió.

"No te preocupes Mase, nosotros llegamos a la pizzería" dijo mientras señalaba la camioneta de Theo.

Theo y Liam pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en su cuarto platicado de todo y de nada, conociéndose aún más de lo que ya lo hacían. Para Liam fue sorprendente conocer a Theo fuera de batalla. Hasta que llegó la hora de arreglarse para salir con Mason y Corey. Ambos acordaron que el primero en bañarse sería Theo. Mientras él se levantaba del suelo para quitarse la camisa, para Liam fue un show que no podía parar de ver, era increíble lo definida que tenía su cintura, mientras subía su mirada pudo ver un six-pack en sus abdominales. El pecho definido y parecía tener una consistencia de roca. Liam no recordaba haber nunca haber visto a nadie como Theo.

La quimera noto la mirada sobre él. Se sonrojo un poco y tallando su cabello preguntó, "¿Todo está bien pequeño lobo ¿O prefieres el show con música?" dijo mientras meneaba la cadera con un ritmo imaginario y se acercaba al beta lentamente. Liam sonrió y levantó su mano para tocar el abdomen de la quimera, reacciones químicas en ambos muchachos, el olor a lujuria inundó el cuarto y ambos se observaron un momento. Theo dejó caer su camisa sobre el regazo de Liam y corrió al baño.

El lobo solo pudo escuchar cómo caía el agua en la regadera y ver como salía el vapor por debajo de la puerta. Liam tomó la camisa que tenía en sus piernas y la olfateo por un momento, ese olor estaba seguro ya no podría olvidarlo. Guardo la camisa debajo de su almohada y se recostó sobre la pared.

Cuando salió la quimera del cuarto de baño y regresó al cuarto de Liam, sonriendo y aun sonrojado. "El agua está deliciosa, deberías aprovechar antes de que se enfríe", dijo viendo de reojo cómo actuaba el lobo.

Liam tomó su toalla y camino hacía el cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo en la entrada de su cuarto. ¿Debía decir algo? Él quería decir algo, pero no sabía ni qué, ni cómo. Siguió caminando para entrar en el cuarto de baño. Tras oír como se cerraba Theo se lanzó a la cama del beta boca abajo y aspiró todo lo que sus pulmones le dejaron. Amaba ese olor. Se volteo boca arriba y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de los padres de Liam y partieron hacia la pizzería, el camino fue interesante pues compartieron sus gustos de música con el otro. Mientras que a Theo le gustaba más el heavy metal y la música industrial, Liam le gustaba el rock clásico y la música electrónica. Ambos empezaban a disfrutar de los gustos del otro. Esto empezaba a ser más complejo y si la situación no se aclaraba alguien saldría lastimado.

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería ya se encontraban Corey y Mason en la mesa. Los recién llegados saludaron al unísono.

"Buenas noches", saludaron los dos al momento de sentarse. Mason y Corey se vieron con sospecha antes de voltear a ver a los recién llegados.

"Bienvenidos", dijo Corey quien trató de ocultar una sonrisa. "¿De qué van a querer su pizza?" pregunto viendo las especialidades.

"¿No pediremos una para todos?", preguntó Liam confundido. Como respuesta Mason señaló un cartel en el fondo que indicaba una promoción para todos los sábados donde había un paquete para parejas. El lobo y la quimera mayor se voltearon a ver. No fue ninguna sorpresa para Mason ni para Corey que llegaran a un acuerdo tan rápido de pedir una pizza carnívora.

La noche avanzaba sin problemas. Y Theo se sentía cada vez más cómodo con los demás. La plática en la pizzería se enfocó en tratar de ubicar a Theo respecto a los demás compañeros con los que compartiría las clases.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche decidieron pagar e ir a la siguiente parada. Los bolos. Un evento interesante dado que antes Theo nunca había podido hacer actividades recreativas. La velada se desenvolvió de manera interesante, sin embargo, para Mason y Corey no pasó desapercibida la química que emanaba el alfa en entrenamiento y el omega.

Una vez que llegaron a los bolos el golpe del olor le llegó a Theo directo. Liam volteo a ver la cara de la quimera y soltó una risa, Theo lo volteo a ver de mala manera. "Me las pagaras después pequeño lobo", dijo mientras lo abrazaba por atrás y le hacía cosquillas. El beta estalló en risas tratando de escapar del agarre de la quimera.

"No, no, jajaja, suéltame", por fin se había podido liberar y terminó recargado en la barra. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Mason y Corey que lo veían atónitos.

Así el grupo tomó los zapatos y empezó a caminar hacía la línea que les había tocado. Cuando estaban formando los equipos Mason pidió estar con Liam, quedando así Corey con Theo. Así se separaron y empezó el contador a correr.


	5. Capítulo 05: Aceptación

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

Disculpen la tardanza en escribir el quinto capítulo, pero el fin de semestre me tenía muerto y acabo de terminar el viernes pasado. Pero al fin aquí me tienen escribiendo el siguiente. ¡Qué pasen una feliz navidad y que su próximo año sea el más próspero hasta ahora! Subiré el capítulo 6 en algún día de esta semana.

Muchas gracias a Veruzca Becerra por el review: es agradable saber que a alguien le agrada lo que escribo, y si trato de mantener a los personajes en sus personalidades originales en medida de lo posible.

 **Capítulo 5: Aceptación.**

La puntuación del juego de bolos estaba del lado del equipo Liam y Mason, sin embargo, no era algo que les molestara a lo demás, pues mientras Corey estaba más enfocado en tratar de descubrir que pasaba entre Theo y Liam; Theo se encontraba más viendo el comportamiento del pequeño beta en una situación de no peligro. Le gustaba lo que veía, a Theo le gustaba ver al pequeño lobo disfrutar de la vida, y su sonrisa era tan natural que a veces le costaba creen que necesitara de alguna ancla para no estallar en ataques de furia.

"Y dime Theo ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en casa de Liam?". Pregunto de manera inquisitiva la quimera de camaleón tratando de llamar la atención de Theo.

"Aún no lo sé". Contesto de manera automática mientras veía como Liam lanzaba un tiro al carril correspondiente. "Lo he estado pensando y todo parece indicar que tengo dos posibilidades: la primera es conseguir un trabajo para rentar un departamento en la zona alejada del centro, algo barato". Hasta ahí llego la reflexión de la quimera coyote pues estaba atento al tiro de Liam. ¡Si! Liam había logrado su primera chusa de la noche.

"¿Y la segunda opción?". Pregunto Corey para sacar de su ensoñación a Theo.

"Mi antigua casa". Dijo bajando la mirada al piso mientras Liam se acercaba lentamente "Mis padres nunca la vendieron más no sé en qué situación se encuentre tanto legalmente como físicamente". Era el turno de Mason y luego Theo para terminar esta ronda con Corey.

"¡¿Qué pasa chicos si esto sigue será una masacre?!". Pregunta Liam tratando de hacer que el mayor reaccione, pero solo levantó la vista pensativo. Después de todo, si cualquiera de las dos opciones se realizará ya no podría estar cerca de Liam, pero él sabía que no podía extender mucho su estancia en casa de los padres de Liam.

"Pues claro que si duuuh, por supuesto que eres mejor que yo". Comento el werecoyote, y mientras pronunciaba las palabras una sonrisa de auto satisfacción aparecía en los labios del beta. "Nunca había jugado yo, pero deja que domine el juego y la próxima vez estarás perdido pequeño lobo". Dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar en dirección de Mason a quien le había faltado tirar 3 pinos para la chusa.

La sonrisa de Liam se acentuó más al escuchar la próxima vez. Si era un sentimiento raro y nuevo, pero no por eso le desagradaba pensar en salir una próxima vez con la quimera. Corey vio como Mason se sentaba y él se disponía a levantarse para ir a proseguir con su turno.

"¿Y qué piensas?". Pregunto Mason a su pareja aprovechando la distracción de Liam mientras veía como se alejaba Theo.

"Creo que tienes razón". Dijo pensativo el camaleón. "¿Cómo te sientes con que Liam sienta algo por Theo?". Pregunto con la voz más queda que pudo.

"No lo sé, es un poco molesto. Pero si lo hace feliz". Dice mientras le interrogaba con la mirada.

"Creo que Theo es un idiota. Tengo la sensación de que, si lo quiere, pero ni el mismo lo sabe". Sentencio después de haber hecho un escaneo durante la noche.

Al finalizar la partida, que, por supuesto que gano el equipo de Liam y de Mason, todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento de los bolos.

"Hey ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento", dijo Mason mientras volteaba a ver a Liam. Tanto Theo como Corey voltearon a ver la cara de confusión de Liam que no esperaba ser emboscado de manera tan obvia. Aunque, y solo tal vez ya sabía de qué quería hablar Mase con él.

Mientras las quimeras se acercaban a donde habían estacionado, Mason y Liam se acercaron a uno de los bordes del estacionamiento. El aire corría un poco más cálido que la noche anterior, sin embargo, se empezaba a sentir un descenso en la temperatura. Liam se recargo en la malla ciclónica que envolvía el terreno, Mason observo como Liam escapaba de su mirada.

"¿Y bien ¿Me vas a decir la verdad? Y por verdad me refiero a la verdad completa". Pregunto Mason intentando captar la mirada del beta.

"¿A qué te refieres?", pregunto Liam intentando mantener en un obvio y fallido intento la mirada de Mason.

"Vamos Liam, no vengas con esa mierda ahora". Le respondió de manera firme, pero sin pasar a ser ofensivo. "Sabes a lo que me refiero", terminó dando un vistazo rápido hacía el lugar donde aparcaron.

"Le debo mucho estos últimos días y yo...", Liam empezó a explicar rápidamente como si fuera un discurso ensayado.

"Liam...". Dijo el mejor amigo del beta sin apartar la mirada.

"Ya les dije que es mi ancla...". A Liam aun le costaba reconocerlo y más aún que sus labios pudieran pronunciarlos.

"Liam...". Volvió a recriminar Mason con una voz cansada.

"Me gusta ¿De acuerdo? Me gusta Theo, y me gusta mucho". Dijo cansado mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada para ver un coche que pasaba en la calle posterior al estacionamiento.

"¿Eso es todo?", parece ser que el interrogatorio de Mason iba más allá de solo querer saber, en realidad parecía preocupado por Liam.

El beta bajo la mirada con un poco de tristeza en los ojos y empezó a patear una lata que estaba en la cercanía.

"¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto Liam dejando a relucir un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

"¿No ha pasado nada entre ustedes?", le devolvió la pregunta de nuevo Mason. "¿Theo sabe de tus sentimientos por él?", Mason termino mientras se agachaba para tomar la lata con la que se encontraba jugando Liam para tirarla a la basura. En realidad, el sonido de la lata lo estaba desesperando.

"No, no ha pasado nada Mase". Comento dejando escapar un suspiro el beta. "Y no, no sabe de mí. ¿Para qué? No creo que el me mire de esa manera", dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacía Theo.

"Estas tan ocupado viéndolo que no te tomas un minuto para darte cuenta de cómo te ve él". Dijo Mason más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara Liam.

El beta en entrenamiento estaba seguro que al menos los días que tuviera a Theo cerca los disfrutaría sin importar lo que pensaran los demás. Corey y Theo desviaron su plática que según lo poco que pudo escuchar Liam era de lacrosse, y voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

"¿Todo bien pequeño lobo?". Pregunto el werecoyote al ver que se acercaba.

"Todo bien", dijo viendo a otro lado, era raro ahora que lo había dicho sentía que todo mundo sabía lo que sentía por el fugitivo infernal. "Mase solo quería preguntarme algunas cosas de la clase de historia". Dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, pero la quimera de coyote sabía que se encontraba mintiendo, pero por el bien de la situación dejo todo como estaba.

Ambas parejas se despidieron y subieron a su transporte. El camino de regreso a casa fue más callado que cuando iban a la pizzería. Theo tenía miedo de que el beta estuviera replanteándose la idea de dejarlo vivir con él. ¿La razón? Era simple, cuando estaba con Liam quería ser mejor persona y ser digno de él. De alguna forma extraña también Liam se había vuelto su ancla.

Theo se dejó perder en sus pensamiento y siguió el camino de forma automática, tan automática que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la casa de Liam. Y no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un calor que su brazo derecho, cuando volteo a ver de qué se trataba se encontró con una infinidad azul, los ojos de Liam.

"Liam, perdón yo estaba pensando", dijo volteando a ver la puerta de la casa.

"¿Estás bien? ". Preguntó con verdadera preocupación el lobo al coyote.

"Perfecto, solo estaba pensando en la forma perfecta para escapar de la prisión que es tu casa", dijo la quimera con una sonrisa de sarcasmo y autosuficiencia en su rostro. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de las palabras dichas y su máscara de indiferencia. Liam parecía dolido, no ofendido, no enojado, solo dolido.

"Si tanto quieres apartarte de mí ya tienes las llaves de tu camioneta y no te detendré más". Liam salió hecho un huracán de sentimientos de la camioneta para dirigirse a su casa, cuando entro dejo la puerta abierta.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta afuera, en la oscuridad se encontraba una quimera arrepentida sin idea de que hacer a continuación. Es decir, hizo enfadar a Liam, y era justo lo opuesto que quería hacer, pero ahí estaba la puerta abierta y las llaves de su camioneta a un solo giro de encender. Aquí se encontraba otra vez en un punto donde debía elegir qué camino seguir.

Todo sería tan fácil, con solo alejarse de Beacon Hills para buscar un lugar en el que nadie lo conociera y empezar desde cero. ¿Pero en realidad era eso lo que él deseaba? Se recargo un momento sobre el volante de su camioneta y levanto la vista, desde ahí se podía ver una pequeña ventana arriba en lo alto. El cuarto de Liam, y vio cómo se prendió la luz.

Theo tomo un largo respiro y retiro las llaves rápidamente antes de que sus instintos de coyote le ganaran y emprendiera la huida. Bajo rápidamente de la camioneta para cerrar ambas puertas, y no lo hizo por que tuviera miedo, sino porque estaba pensando la manera perfecta de disculparse con Liam.

Empezó a caminar hacía la puerta dudando si entrar o no. Cuando puso un pie en el umbral, vio que los padres del beta lo voltearon a ver.

"Buenas noches". Pregunto sin saber que proseguiría.

"Theo buenas noches, Liam ya subió a su cuarto", dijo la madre de Liam mientras desviaba lentamente los ojos para verlo y posteriormente regresar su mirada a la televisión. "Si van a querer cenar van a tener que bajar a preparar algo, nosotros ya cenamos", término mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

"Si gracias, ¿debo cerrar la puerta?", pregunto para saber el señor y la señora Dunbar habían notado algo en Liam.

"Si, solo ciérrala simplemente y después yo le pondré llave". Dijo el doctor Dunbar.

Así la quimera cerró la puerta con su espalda y volteo a ver la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de Liam. Ya llegaba hasta él el olor del beta. Empezó a caminar lentamente y cuando llego al primer escalón, esté lo traiciono. Cómo si el escalón quisiera que Liam supiera de su presencia, rechino con un sonido audible hasta los padres de Liam.

Theo subía con miedo las escaleras, temía que Liam no le dirigiera más la palabra. Parecía que cada escalón que subía era una palabra que su mente le permitía pensar para disculparse. Todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él. Se sentía como un niño que tenía que disculparse con un adulto, pero en realidad así era. Él nunca se había tenido que disculpar por nada en su vida.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Liam vio que se encontraba entreabierta. Tomo un largo suspiro y empezó a entrar en el cuarto del beta. Al entrar lo vio acostado boca abajo en su cama. No podía ver la expresión de su cara.

"Yo...". Empezó el coyote antes de trabarse.

"Pensé que querías irte". Apenas se escuchaba la voz de Liam pues había hablado sin quitar la cara de la almohada.

"Yo... Yo no quiero irme", respondió Theo mientras se sentaba en el piso y recargaba en la pared debajo de la ventana.

"¿Por qué siempre eres así ¿Por qué no puedes solo... Decir la verdad y ya?", pregunto el beta mientras se giraba lentamente, levantando el hombro izquierdo para ver a Theo.

"Así soy yo Liam", empezó la quimera mientras con sus manos agarraba su propio cabello. "No sé cómo comunicarme con la gente". Volteo a ver los ojos azules que lo miraban cuestionando.

"Entonces dime ¿Qué quieres? Sin juegos, sin rodeos, solo tú, yo y la verdad". El lobo reto a la quimera.

"Quiero estar contigo", Theo abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante su propia declaración. "Con el pack, y tratar de ganarme un lugar con ustedes", el coyote esperaba que el más joven no tomara importancia ante su declaración.

Por otro lado, Liam si lo había escuchado, no quería darle más importancia de la que debía, por si no significaba lo que él quería que significara. Pero si por él hubiera sido, hubiera brincado sobre Theo en ese mismo momento, lanzo un largo suspiro, sintió como el mal humor lo dejo y una sonrisa se hizo un lugar pequeño, casi imperceptible en su boca.

"¿Quieres cenar?". Pregunto el más joven de los dos.

"Mmmh, no, aun sigo lleno de la pizza", contesto la quimera mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared con un sentimiento de alivio. No esperaba que Liam lo perdonara tan fácilmente. "En realidad lo que tengo es un poco de sueño", dijo mientras se levanta para dirigirse a los pies de la cama del beta donde se encontraban las cobijas para hacer su cama improvisada.

Liam en un rápido movimiento se estiro para alcanzar la muñeca derecha de Theo cuando estaba tomando las cobijas. Ejerció un poco de fuerza para que Theo se dejara caer y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban ambos acostados sobre la cama de Liam viéndose el uno al otro.

"¿Qué... pasa... pequeño... lobo?". A la quimera le costaba algo de trabajo contenerse y regular sus latidos y su respiración.

"Tenemos que dormir", dijo Liam, quien parecía extrañamente tranquilo en la situación. "Mañana iremos a comprar tus materiales escolares", término con una sonrisa al recordar que Theo aparte de ser su compañero de manada sería su compañero escolar.

"Pequeño lobo", repuso la quimera con media sonrisa. "No creo que el efectivo que tengo alcance para 'materiales escolares', si acaso comprare una libreta y listo". Dijo acercándose casi imperceptible y milimétricamente al lobo.

"Yo tengo algo de dinero y quiero ayudarte". Expresó el lobo moviéndose también lentamente hacía la quimera.

"No es tu obligación", Theo dejo de moverse pues seguir avanzando implicaría estar en una situación más incómoda. Claro, como si pudiera ser más incómodo.

"Yo lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo", explicó un feliz lobo beta, y adelantándose a la réplica por parte de la quimera. "Y no aceptare un no como respuesta". Continuo para terminar la discusión.

Así ambos empezaron a quedar en un estado entre dormidos y sonámbulos. Ambos tenían sueño, pero querían seguir disfrutando de la presencia, de la mirada y del olor del otro. Así cuando todas las luces de la casa se apagaron. Liam se volteó para quedar viendo hacía la ventana, Theo se encontraba atrapado entre el lobo y la pared.

Theo volteo a ver a Liam y solo pudo ver su cabello, entrecerró un poco los ojos y se acercó más a su presa. Extendió su mano derecha y la paso por encima de la cintura de Liam para atraerlo un poco más hacía sí mismo. Sintió la mano de Liam posarse sobre la suya y el temor de que el movimiento no le haya gustado al lobo inundo a la quimera, pero para su sorpresa cuando la mano de Liam se puso sobre la de él solo entrelazo los dedos.

Por primera vez en muchas noches desde que fue liberado por Liam, la quimera pudo dormir sin tantas complicaciones, lo cual hacía que se sintiera un poco culpable. ¿En realidad era merecedor de descansar sin tortura ¿Era merecedor de qué Liam le proporcionara tanta felicidad?

Al amanecer el primero en despertar fue Theo, pero se sentía tan cómodo, y después de todo ¿Cómo iba a perturbar el sueño de Liam que parecía tan tranquilo ahí dormido en sus brazos? Claro que no lo haría. Se quedo aproximadamente viendo como dormía Liam por cerca de 20 minutos cuando este abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo sorprendido.

"Buenos días ¿Como amaneciste?" Pregunto sonriente el beta mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo y se giró sin zafarse del abrazo de la quimera, solo para buscar acurrucarse frente a él. Y su cabeza no encontró mejor posición que encajarse entre la almohada y el cuello de Theo.

"Bien ¿Y tú?" Pregunto extrañado Theo ante la acción del lobo, pareciera que Liam al momento de despertar no despertaba en sus cinco sentidos. Pero en vez de hacer notar este detalle solo apretó un poco más el abrazo.

"Bien, quisiera no moverme de aquí en todo día". Cuanto termino la frase, los ojos de Liam se abrieron de par en par después de que su cerebro proceso lo que había dicho. Se quedo ahí en silencio esperando ver la reacción de Theo.

"Cuando gustes puedo servir de almohada para abrazar", mientras la quimera bajaba la mirada para ver al beta se sonrojo violentamente.

Liam solo sonrío, esperando que esto tuviera un final como el que tuvo con Hayden por qué no lo soportaría.


	6. Capítulo 06: Acuerdos

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

Quise subir el capítulo antes de que terminara el año pasado, pero se me complicaron algunas cosas jeje una disculpa espero que disfruten este capítulo. Gracias Veruzca tus comentarios me animan a seguir con la historia eso es chido, aparte me levantan el animo en la depresión que cargo.

 **Capítulo 6: Acuerdos.**

El fin de semana había pasado rápido, sobre todo para Liam. El domingo salieron a comprar los materiales escolares para Theo, y cuando terminaron a Liam le dio por querer quedarse en el centro comercial tomando un café con Theo.

El beta miraba su café y luego levantaba la vista para cruzarla con la de la quimera. De haber sabido que salir con Theo era tan divertido lo hubiera invitado desde antes. Cuando esta idea cruzo su mente, automáticamente después llego la pregunta ¿hubiera cambiado algo? Pero no dejo que esa idea echara a perder ese momento.

"¿Todo bien pequeño lobo?". Preguntó el mayor de los dos al sentir la mirada insistente sobre el por quinceava ocasión.

"Si, todo bien. Lo mejor que ha estado en los últimos meses", dijo sonriendo el lobo mientras volvía a tomar su taza de café para sorber de nuevo.

Así pasaron una maravillosa tarde en el centro comercial. Mientras Liam le ensañaba a Theo lo que era ser un adolescente normal. Comieron helado, vieron mercancía que no podían comprar. Así el alfa en entrenamiento le mostraba sus sitios favoritos al otro, compartiendo recuerdos que tenía con la manada.

"Hey, ¿alguna vez has ido al cine?". Pregunto el lobo a la quimera mientras observaban la cartelera.

"Ammm, no nunca he tenido el tiempo", Dijo mientras analizaba el poster de una película de superhéroes, en el poster se podía ver a un muchacho con un traje rojo y azul que se balanceaba por la ciudad de Nueva York.

El lobo extendió su mano izquierda y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de Theo. No hubo un sentimiento de rechazo, si no por el contrario Liam sintió como el otro apretó su mano y sintió su calor. No pudo evitar sentir una sonrisa en sus labios. Después de una corta caminata llegaron a la fila para comprar boletos.

Ni durante el procedimiento de la compra de los boletos, ni durante la caminata a las butacas, tampoco cuando se sentaron, ni en un momento Liam soltó la mano de Theo. Pero no era como si Theo quisiera zafarse de la mano del beta. Pero el necesitaba una explicación.

"Escucha pequeño lobo", y la quimera apretó un poco más su mano para evitar que Liam se soltara. "No es que esto me moleste, pero ¿Qué se supone que significa?". Dijo mientras voltear a ver sus manos entrelazadas entre los dos.

"Yo...", empezó el lobo mientras veía los labios de la quimera moverse soltando un pequeño aliento. Intentaba buscar alguna palabra para proseguir su explicación, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Solo atino acercarse más y por fin elimino la distancia entre sus labios y los del mayor.

"Yo...", comenzó a intentar apartarse Theo sin mucho éxito. "No", continúo tomando un poco más de aire la quimera. "Te merezco", por fin termino la frase.

El beta se apartó un poco de él, volteo a verlo a los ojos, sonrió.

"Cállate y déjame disfrutar", el beta se volvió a acercar y volvió a besar los labios que tanto tiempo había deseado.

Liam se aparto un poco para poder tomar oxigeno de nuevo justo cuando la película empezaba. Tomo un largo suspiro al no verse rechazado y recargo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Theo.

"Escucha si vas a seguir sufriendo por lo que hiciste". Dijo mientras volteaba a ver la pantalla. "Ve tu tiempo junto a mi como tu castigo".

El beta solo sintió como Theo se acomodó junto a él. La película era buena, no era de sorprender, siempre las películas de super héroes eran cuando mínimo _buenas_. Pero lo importante era quien estaba aún lado. Al lobo le sorprendió ver como Theo era completamente hipnotizado por las escenas en la pantalla gigante y devoraba las palomitas.

Al salir rompieron el lazo hecho por sus manos y empezaron a caminar con las bolsas de los útiles escolares. Riendo y recordando las escenas de las películas. En el camino de regreso a casa Liam trataba de ubicar a Theo sobre las materias con las que tendría que enfrentarse para poder obtener su certificado de preparatoria.

Era mucha información, Theo estaba seguro que las materias de índole matemática serían las que más representarían un reto para él. Llegaron a casa, cenaron junto con los padres de Liam, quien hacían todo tipo de preguntas a Theo. Pero una de esas preguntas tuvo un impacto más grande de lo que esperaban.

"¿Y dime Theo qué piensas estudiar después de la preparatoria? ". El padre de Liam había hecho la pregunta sin mala intención solo con curiosidad de conocer más al _amigo_ de su hijo. Ante esta pregunta Theo solo entre abrió un poco la boca y Liam le miraba con curiosidad.

Theo bajo momentáneamente la vista al plato, en realidad su plan era conseguir el diploma de preparatoria para poder conseguir algún trabajo por lo menos decente. Nunca se había planteado la idea de estudiar una carrera.

"En realidad nunca lo había pensado", comento mientras levantaba la vista para mirar por la ventana cerca de la puerta.

"¿No lo habías pensado? Estamos poco tiempo de que empiecen a solicitar admisión a las universidades. Liam tiene algunos panfletos en su cuarto tal vez deberías veros", la madre de Liam lo comento como si fuera lo más natural.

Cuando terminaron la cena ambos subieron al cuarto, el primero en entrar fue Liam que volteo a ver a Theo cuando este último cerraba la puerta. Liam volteo a ver el X-Box mientras sonreía.

"¿Diversión antes de dormir?", el beta le extendió el segundo control a la quimera quien se sentó recargándose en la cama.

"¿De qué va este juego?". Preguntó Theo mientras veía como Liam se subía a la cama para recostarse boca abajo.

"Es de balazos intergalácticos, dominación alienígena y rebelión de las computadoras", contesto volteando a ver la pantalla.

A Theo le consto algo de tiempo poder agarrar bien el truco al juego sin embargo una vez que lo logro dejo de ser una carga para pasar a ser un compañero al nivel de Liam. Sin embargo, a las 10 de la noche los reflejos de la quimera estaban fallando, los ojos empezaban a cerrársele. El beta volteo hacía abajo y vio a Theo casi dormido.

Liam extendió su mano y con la parte lateral toco la mejilla de Theo quien ante el cálido contacto abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver.

"Hey, ya tienes sueño vamos a dormir", le dijo suavemente al oído. Para posteriormente levantarse y retirarle el control y apagar la consola. Cuando Liam se volvió vio a Theo agarrando las sabanas para tender de nuevo en el piso.

Liam se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda. Enterró su cara en la espalda del otro.

"¿Qué pasa pequeño lobo ¿Todo bien?", dijo mientras sentía la cálida respiración de Liam en su espalda.

El beta estiro las manos para quitarle las sabanas al otro y regreso su mano al abrazo para posteriormente tirar a Theo en su cama.

"¿Tercero en ronda?", pregunto la quimera mientras sentía como el beta trataba de asentir en su espalda.

Así por tercera noche consecutiva durmieron uno junto al otro. Liam se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a la presencia de la quimera. Mientras que Theo amaba estar al lado del beta. La noche paso rápidamente para dar lugar al lunes, el primer día de escuela de Theo. Por la mañana empezaron a arreglarse, poco a poco empezaban a coordinarse para no estorbarse el uno al otro.

Partieron a la escuela en la camioneta de Theo, quien completamente nervioso no estaba muy parlanchín. Liam era quien como en contadas ocasiones llevaba la conversación principalmente. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio principal se tuvieron que separar pues Theo debía ir a dirección para que le dieran la orientación para los alumnos nuevos. Así que Liam tuvo que dirigirse a su salón.

"Buenos días" Saludaron al unisonó Mason y Corey.

"Ey. Buenos días", el beta saludo mientras dejaba su mochila en uno de los asientos y volteaba a ver a uno de sus compañeros con mirada asesina cuando quiso hacer lo mismo en el asiento justo atrás de Liam.

"¿Y Theo?", pregunto Mason viendo que su mejor amigo llegaba solo.

"Dirección, tiene que ir a que alguien le de su horario y ese tipo de tramites", dijo mientras se sentaba y volteaba a ver a su derecha donde se encontraba sentada la pareja.

"¿Y si consiguieron todo el material escolar?", Ahora fue Corey que lanzo la pregunta.

"Si, ayer fuimos al centro comercial y compramos todo lo que necesitaba". Ante el recuerdo Liam no pudo suprimir la sonrisa.

"Tenía mucho sin verte tan feliz", comento despreocupadamente Corey. "De hecho, creo que jamás te había visto tan feliz", término con una sonrisa la quimera.

El beta termino sentado completamente sonrojado mientras ponía su mochila en el asiento posterior para apartar lugar para Theo.

Después de algún tiempo entro su profesor, si era sincero ni siquiera recordaba que clase era ni atención le ponía al maestro. Solo prestaba atención a la puerta principal. Pasados unos diez minutos la puerta empezó el movimiento tan esperado por el lobo.

"Buenos días señor McDougall", empezó a hablar la directora y madre de Lydia cuando entro en el salón.

El maestro interrumpió su lección para voltear a ver a la directora y al recién llegado. Levanto los lentes analizándolo como si lo reconociera. El corazón de Liam se revoluciono a su máximo pensando que habría problemas.

"Así que reflexiono sobre el asunto de la preparatoria". Dijo el profesor McDougall, quien en este momento Liam ya recordaba que era el encargado de la asignatura de matemáticas. "Adelante pase señor Raeken hay un asiento atrás del señor Dunbar", ordeno mientras analizaba el salón.

Inevitablemente el salón empezó a cuchichear por lo bajo mientras la directora le daba algunas instrucciones al maestro. Liam alcanzo a escuchar a algunas de las muchachas del salón cotilleando sobre su quimera. Ante este pensamiento abrió los ojos mientras volteo a ver a Theo que pasaba a su lado para sentarse atrás de él.

"¿Todo bien?", pregunto el alfa en entrenamiento.

"Si". Y la quimera le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas. Es irónico, pero hasta este punto Liam había conocido una variedad de sonrisas que podría dedicar Theo. A este punto le parecía que podría distinguir entre sus sonrisas sarcásticas, las sinceras, las seductoras, y las que solo le dedicaba a él. Sintió las orejas calientes.

El beta le regreso la sonrisa y regreso a poner atención al frente. O al menos la máxima atención que podía poner cuando sentía uno de los dedos de la quimera bailar por su espalda. El día transcurrió con normalidad algunos recordaban a Theo del año pasado pero la mayoría simplemente pensaba que había abandonado la escuela. Theo opto por esta historia alegando que el mundo laboral no era fácil cuando no tenías un documento.

Cuando la jornada escolar termino los alumnos empezaron a caminar a sus respectivas casas mientras que otros iban a sus clubs, en el caso de Liam y Corey tenían entrenamiento de lacrosse. Cuando salió Liam del salón alcanzo a ver a Theo, que estaba rodeado de dos chicas. Inmediatamente puso su oído de lobo a trabajar.

"¿Entonces dime Theo, tienes novia?", pregunto una de las muchachas, pelirroja, ojos azules, bonita para el estándar de belleza. Su nombre según recordaba era Rebeca, pero todos le llamaban Beca.

"Novia, no, no tengo. Pero si tengo algo con alguien", Empezó la quimera y levanto la mirada para ver a Liam, pues sabía que estaba escuchando. "No se que sea, pero no quiero empezar esa relación con el pie izquierdo". Mientras se apartaba de las muchachas Theo continuo. "Pero si ÉL no quiere nada conmigo serás la primera a la que llame", le sonrió de manera amable pero condescendiente a la muchacha.

La quimera se acercó a Liam quien lo observaba incrédulo.

"¿Tienes entrenamiento cierto?". Theo movió su mano derecha enfrente de Liam para sacarlo de su estupefacción.

"Si, perdón yo solo estaba un poco distraído", él beta bajó la mirada después de no poder mantenérsela a la quimera. "¿Te iras? ".

"No, de hecho, pensaba esperarte. ¿Está bien?", pregunto cauteloso Theo, pero al ver que Liam no levantaba la mirada. "Ahora que, si molesto, me puedo retirar", término empezando a dar media vuelta.

Liam extendió su mano para detenerlo.

"No molestas, por favor quédate". Dijo apenas con un susurro empezando a arrastrar a su amigo a las canchas.


	7. Capítulo 07: Inicios

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 7: Inicios.**

Mientras Theo y Liam caminaban hacía el campo. El beta se acercó a su compañero para tomar su mano, el coyote en respuesta solo lo vio de reojo.

"Hey chicos", a lo lejos escucharon la voz de Mase que se acercaba a ellos. Cuando lo voltearon a ver descubrieron que con el se encontraban Corey y Scott. Scott inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Cómo están ¿Cómo se pasaron el día de ayer?", el tono del verdadero alfa era un poco sarcástico. Liam inmediatamente abrió la boca recordando su compromiso no cumplido. Sin saber que decir solo hizo más fuerte el agarre en la mano de la quimera.

"Scott perdón, se me olvido la fiesta", Liam intento disculparse.

Con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos Scott le restó importancia. "No es la gran cosa, pero me hubiera gustado que Theo conviviera más con el resto de la manada", dijo viendo de reojo al aludido. "Corey, Liam. Vamos a los vestidores para que se preparen para el entrenamiento. Los acompañare quiero despedirme del entrenador", dijo mientras empezó a caminar.

Liam espero que todos se fueran, pero no contaba con que Mase estaba esperando a Theo para dirigirse a las gradas. Le dirigió una mirada un poco frustrada a Theo. "Te veo saliendo", la quimera acaricio el costado de la mano izquierda con su dedo pulgar ocasionando escalofríos en ambos. Así se separaron de su agarre. Mientras Liam se dirigía a los vestidores le dirigió una ultima mirada a el objeto de su afecto y alcanzo a ver a Mase y él dirigirse a las gradas.

Cuando por fin llego a los vestidores alcanzo a ver al resto de sus compañeros salir para la práctica, todos lo saludaron con una palmada en el hombro derecho.

"¿Todo bien Liam?", pregunto Scott aún viendo el casillero que hasta hace un año todavía pertenecía a él. Delineo el borde del casillero con su dedo índice derecho. El ambiente en el vestido cambio y la quimera de camaleón lo percibió, empezó a darse prisa en prepararse y salió disparado al campo. El beta espero que Corey saliera para proseguir.

"Todo bien Scott, solo yo... ". Scott levanto la mirada para mirar a su beta y vio que le estaba costando. "Hay algo que no sabes", dijo mientras se sentaba en los bancos.

"Liam, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi", dijo el verdadero alfa para sentarse a un lado del pequeño lobo. Scott puso su mano en la rodilla izquierda.

"Yo no comprendo que me pasa", comenzó el beta mientras tallaba el costado de su mano izquierda, aquella donde estuvo el contacto con la quimera. "Me siento tremendamente tranquilo cuando estoy a su lado, y eso lo comprendo es mi ancla después de todo. Pero no solo es eso, me siento feliz a su lado, como nunca antes", termino Liam mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla izquierda.

Liam temía que su alfa lo rechazara es decir no solo estaba sintiendo algo por un hombre, si no que ese hombre se trabaja de Theo Raeken. Un antiguo enemigo de la manada. Pero aún contra todos los pronósticos que tenía el beta, Scott paso su brazo derecho sobre su espalda y lo apretó en un abrazo.

"¿Eres feliz entonces?", pregunto en un tono serio Scott a lo cual Liam solo pudo asentir mientras volteaba a verlo. "Entonces será un camino largo, no será fácil para ti ni para el si lo que quieren es hacerlo público. Con respecto a la manada habrá algunos contratiempos, pero creo que también tendrán aliados", el alfa le dirigió una sonrisa sincera su beta.

Liam tomo un largo bocado de aire para después soltar la pregunta que lo estaba matando. "¿Tu no me odias?", pregunto de manera preocupada. Era normal después de todo para Liam la opinión de Scott era una de las más importaba.

El aludido le dio su mejor sonrisa a su amigo y apretó un poco más el abrazo. "No te odio por a quien ames, si se que es raro que sea un hombre. Después de todo estuviste con Hayden y mierda si es más raro que sea Theo, pero si el te hace sonreír entonces estoy bien con ello. Pero que no te lastime por que entonces lo encontrare y lo regresare al hoyo infernal", termino el alfa sonriendo ante el pensamiento de la poca probabilidad de que esto pase.

"Tendrías que hacer fila", término sonriendo Liam. Scott dejo a Liam para que se preparara para el entrenamiento. ¿Su siguiente objetivo? Las gradas con Theo.

Mientras tanto en las gradas un silencio incomodo Mason y Theo se encontraban viendo a los otros jugadores calentar para el entrenamiento.

"Y bien Theo ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases?", pregunto Mason en un incomodo intento de romper el silencio aún más incómodo.

"Bien", Theo se encontraba viendo la puerta por donde estaba saliendo el equipo de lacrosse. Después que salió el contingente de personas no vio a Liam, y las ansias empezaron a aparecer. Después de unos segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez solo salió Corey. "¿Sabes qué pasa con Scott?", la pregunta fue sincera y le sorprendió a Mason que el coyote no estuviera usando sarcasmo ni nada parecido.

"Tres palabras: fiesta, despedida, ayer". Ante la respuesta de Mason, Theo solo atino abrir lo ojos como platos. La fiesta que se les había olvidado era de despedida.

"Diablos, fue mi culpa. Nos quedamos en el cine después de comprar las cosas". Theo declaro con sinceridad.

"Hey tranquilo. Solo quiere corroborar que todo este bien", Mason trato de tranquilizar a su nuevo _amigo_.

Mientras Liam terminaba de prepararse, empezó a caminar por el pasillo que lo llevaba al campo. Pero sus planes de llegar hasta allá se vieron frustrados por una figura a medio pasillo. El beta olfateo un poco, y gruño ante el olor de alguien que no esperaba ver.

"Hola", escuchó la voz de su ex. "Liam, ¿podemos hablar? ". Ella se movió para acercarse más, cuando estuvo enfrente tomo su mano derecha para subir la a sus labios. "Lo he estado pensando mucho", dijo depositando un beso en la mano derecha de Liam. "Y te extraño, ¿por qué no lo volvemos a intentar?", termina Hayden.

Es curioso después de que Hayden dejara Beacon Hills tuvo un tiempo para lamentarse por la ruptura, pero en realidad nunca se sintió solo. Ahora teniendo a Hayden aquí pidiéndole volver no sentía nada aún. Se soltó del agarre de la muchacha y lanzo un suspiro.

"Hayden… Yo… Lo lamento", Liam empezó a caminar sin decir una palabra más.

"Es por él, ¿verdad?", soltó ella viendo el piso.

El beta detuvo su caminar, dio media vuelta para verla a los ojos. "Si, es por él", dijo con una voz sincera tratando de no ofender a su ex. Es decir, su tiempo con ella fue bueno y la quiso mucho, pero lo que sentía cuando se encontraba con Theo era diferente y excitante. "Lo lamento, pero en este tiempo que no estuviste, él estuvo conmigo y ahora soy de él".

La muchacha abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa. Le costo formar una frase coherente. "Pues no pienso renunciar a ti, éramos la pareja perfecta y me esforzare para ganarte otra vez", la sonrisa de la muchacha fue sincera, pero él permaneció inmutado.

"Hayden estamos en la misma manada, por favor". Dijo mientras suspiraba de nuevo. "Esto ya será complicado, no lo compliquemos más". El beta volvió a girar hacía la puerta y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

En las gradas Theo se llevo un susto de muerte cuando la mano de Scott se puso sobre su hombro. "Hey, ¿la conciencia?", el alfa uso un tono burlón mientras se sentaba a un lado de Theo. Scott le dirigió una rápida mirada a Mase, pero fue suficiente para que el entendiera.

"Hey chicos tengo algo de sed, iré a la cafetería. ¿Desean algo?", Mason comento tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"No gracias". Fue la única respuesta de Theo, por su parte Scott solo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué paso ayer ¿Al fin le dijiste que te gusta?", la quimera solo sintió como se le erizaban la piel. Era raro que Scott supiera de sus sentimientos por Liam, pero no era algo que pudiera ocultar mucho tiempo entre cambiantes.

"Han pasado algunas cosas", Theo comenzaba a sentir el sonrojo en su cara. "Pero aun no lo hemos hablado", vio de reojo a su nuevo alfa.

Scott volteo a verlo sorprendido. "¿Cosas ¿Qué tipo de cosas? Ustedes no...", no supo cómo terminar la sentencia.

"¡No!", Scott pudo sentir como el aire alrededor del omega cambio levemente. "Es decir, han sido cosas relevantes, pero no tan relevantes", sonrió sinceramente la quimera de coyote, y para Scott fue raro, pero le asombraba el cambio tan radical en la quimera.

"¿Podrías explicarte?". Scott empezaba a creer que la decisión de dejar a Theo en la manada había sido la correcta.

"Eh bueno hemos dormido juntos tres noches", Scott abrió los ojos y empezaba a hablar, suponiendo lo que iba a decir Theo siguió. "Solo hemos dormido... Abrazados", digo mientras el rojo en sus mejillas de intensificaba. "El contacto entre nosotros se hace cada vez más frecuente", siguió mientras veía como el Liam salía por la puerta y se dirigía rápidamente con el entrenador. Intento seguir explicando lo que había pasado pero su cerebro parecía no funcionar correctamente.

Después de unos momentos dejando que Theo disfrutara _la vista_ y empezó el entrenamiento de lacrosse. "Así que ¿Cuál es el plan?".

Theo volteo a verlo, lanzo un largo suspiro. Y después volteo a ver al cielo para tomar una decisión.

"Creo que hablare hoy con él", dijo con muy poca seguridad. Scott volteo a verlo con duda y no necesito preguntarle que pasa. "Scott ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? He hecho cosas muy malas y él... Merece lo mejor".

Scott empezó a recordar a Theo, a su amigo Theo. El real, antes de los doctores. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Hey amigo, todo estará bien. ¿En serio crees que te rechazara?", le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso para inspirarlo.

Así pasaron hablando de algunos detalles. Mason regreso algunos minutos después para unírseles en la plática. Mientras en el campo el entrenamiento lacrosse empezaba y Theo no podía quitar su vista del numero 9. Después de hora y media de entrenamiento el equipo se retiro a las duchas de esta manera Theo, Mase y Scott bajaron y esperaron a sus dos amigos.

"Hola chicos, ¿haremos algo ¿tal vez hamburguesas?", pregunto de manera casual Cory mientras volteaba a ver al resto. Liam y Theo se voltearon a ver e inmediatamente supieron que los dos querían ir, una sonrisa en los labios de ambos. Mase levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Scott volteo a ver la hora en su celular para resoplar un poco.

"Bien, creo que tengo un poco de tiempo antes de terminar de empacar". Scott mando un mensaje, para posteriormente acercarse y pasar su brazo derecho por encima del hombro de su beta. "Después de todo tengo que despedirme de mi beta".

Así entre charlas empezaron a caminar todos hacía el estacionamiento de la escuela que se encontraba casi desierto, salvo por algunos de los miembros de los clubs o equipos deportivos que se encontraban abandonando las instalaciones. Corey empezó a caminar a un lado de Mason, mientras que un poco más adelante venían acomodados de derecha a izquierda Theo, Liam y Scott. Poco a poco empezaban a acercarse los dos primeros entre platicas y roces de manos, dedos queriendo entrelazarse.

"Por cierto Liam, Hayden te ha estado buscando" Dijo en un comentario casual el alfa de la manda. Theo abrió los ojos, y poco a poco empezó a separarse, volteando a otro lado completamente incómodo. "Comento que tenía algunos asuntos que discutir contigo", al levantar la mirada Scott vio la actitud de Theo y se arrepintió de su comentario.

"¿Ah sí?" El beta empezó a decir mientras veía de reojo a Theo. Queriendo continuar para de alguna manera resolver esto antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, pero Theo lo interrumpió de manera abrupta.

"Chicos iré en la camioneta los veo allá", el omega metió las manos en sus pantalones y se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar rápido. Todos los que se quedaron atrás voltearon a verse entre ellos mismos para que después todas las miradas se concentraran en Liam. El aludido solo se quedo viendo como Theo corría al otro lado del estacionamiento donde se encontraba la camioneta. Un impulso por correr y alcanzarlo estaba dentro de él, pero algo le detenía.

Justo cuando ese impulso empezaba a ser más grande que sus dudas. "Iré yo con él, nos vemos allá", Corey empezó a correr tras de la mayor de las quimeras.

Theo llego a su camioneta y se recargo en la puerta del conductor. Levanto sus manos y se quedó viéndolas un minuto antes de escuchar pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. "Escucha pequeño lobo, yo... " Un minuto antes de reconocer el olor y no le pertenecía al lobo sino a otra quimera. "Corey, ¿todo bien?", pregunto Theo al momento de poner su mirada fría y sacar las llaves de su chaqueta para abrir la puerta.

La más joven de las quimeras volteo a ver a su ex alfa, tratando de analizar su mirada. Nunca fue sencillo leer a Theo, pero ahora más que nunca era más que obvio lo que sentía. "Si, Mason quería hablar con Liam. Me preguntaba si me podrías llevar a las hamburguesas". Ante la petición los ojos de Theo se abrieron de par en par como platos. "¿No ibas a ir cierto?", a pesar de que Corey hizo una pregunta en los oídos del mayor resonó como una afirmación.

"No me necesitan para ir a comer hamburguesas", Theo estaba tratando de salir por la tangente. "Aparte si aparece Hayden no quiero molestar". Ahí estaba el pie para que Corey empezara la platica que quería tener con su _amigo_.

"¿Y por qué molestarías Theo ¿Y por qué mencionas a Hayden?", la menor de las quimeras se puso enfrente para poder tener acceso a la mirada de Theo.

"Hay cosas que no entiendes Corey, te puedo llevar si gustas a las hamburguesas, pero no me quedare", inmediatamente a Corey se le ocurrió un plan. "De acuerdo, me harías un gran favor". Termino sonriendo el menor de los dos. Mientras los dos se subían a la camioneta, Corey alcanzo a ver el coche de Mason saliendo por la entrada principal y atrás de él el jeep de Scott.

"¿Por qué tu reacción Theo?", el joven venia viendo por la ventana disfrutando del aire frio que ofrecía el atardecer.

"Corey... yo no quiero hablar de eso", la voz de Theo era fría de nuevo. Incluso su mirada se había endurecido.

"¿Si te das cuenta que Hayden esta buscando a Liam y no viceversa?", Corey soltó sin ningún aviso para prevenir al otro. "Es decir Theo, por favor he estado donde tu te encuentras ahora. Cuando llegue a la manada y Mason se acercó a mí, también me dio un poco de miedo, pero no por eso corres". Theo solo volteo a verlo por un segundo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

"¿Cómo lo supiste? Voy a matar a Scott", dijo Theo mientras apretaba con más fuerza el volante de la camioneta.

"¿Qué ¿Scott lo sabe?". Corey volteo a verlo sorprendido.

"¿No te lo dijo Scott?", la mascara de frialdad se había roto y un ahora Theo dejaba ver un pequeño, ok pequeño no, gran rastro de confusión en su rostro.

"No, Mason y yo lo descubrimos el sábado".

"¿También Mason lo sabe?", oh diablos esto ya parecía chisme de preparatoria, justo sus favoritos.

"Theo, estas perdiendo de vista el punto", Corey volteo a verlo un poco enojado. "Liam no estaba buscando a Hayden, él estuvo esperándote toda la tarde ¿y ahora tu te quieres ir sin decirle nada?", Corey volteo a verlo con una mirada que nunca le había dirigido. Ser el malo de la película tenía sus pros como que nadie te cuestionaba nada.

"El merece algo mejor que yo...", la sinceridad con la que Theo soltó su sentir le pego como un tren a Corey. No estaba preparado para que fuera tan fácil solo se quedo viendo a Theo como si fuera algún evento raro.

"Theo ¿Te estas escuchando?", dijo Corey viendo al frente. "Liam ya nos conto todo lo que paso como lo ayudaste, creo que te estas subestimando muy seriamente. ¿Dónde quedo el Theo que quería una manada y que cualquier cosa que quería la conseguía?", Corey tomo un largo suspiro.

El resto del viaje fue callado y un poco incómodo. Pero gracias al cielo el local de hamburguesas solo estaba a diez minutos de la escuela. Cuando llegaron había un lugar para estacionar justamente afuera, Corey bajo y cerro la puerta y se quedo viendo un minuto a Theo aun escuchando el motor encendido. La quimera de camaleón vio como su amigo tenía una discusión interna. Después de algunos minutos y varias respiraciones profundas, Theo apago la camioneta y salió para posteriormente cerrarla.

Ambos empezaron a caminar dentro del local, ya había algunas personas e inclusive algunos estudiantes. Inmediatamente localizaron la mesa donde se encontraba la manada. Theo ubico rápidamente a Liam que se encontraba viendo muy interesado la sal y la kétchup. La mirada baja y triste, ni siquiera noto que él había entrado.

Con un movimiento rápido se sentó aun lado de Liam que lo volteo a ver sorprendido. "Pensé que no vendrías", inmediatamente la mirada del beta cambio y una sonrisa asomo sus labios.

"Hey tu me querías aquí ¿no pequeño lobo? ", la única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento de cabeza.


	8. Capítulo 08: Significados

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Serie: **Teen Wolf**

Pareja: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son de mi pertenencia. Esto solo es un trabajo artístico basado en la obra de Jeff Davis para el canal MTV. Es una obra sin fin de lucro hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 8: Significados.**

La noche transcurría tranquilamente, mientras que la plática fluía y para Theo era cada vez más fácil integrarse con todos. Para el final de la noche se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia los autos estacionados en la calle, entre risas y experiencias que compartieron con Theo sobre Liam, era más que obvio que para sus acompañantes era importante que conociera a profundidad al pequeño lobo.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la camioneta. "No les creas ni la mitad de lo que dicen, solo están exagerando". Comento con una sonrisa Liam mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Estás seguro pequeño lobo? Quiero decir, correr desnudo por los bosques en luna llena suena a algo que harías", una sonrisa se grabo en la cara de Theo. "Aunque no es una mala escena para terminar la noche", dijo viendo de reojo al beta mientras encendía la camioneta.

Ante el comentario Liam solo pudo sonrojarse para voltear a ver por la ventana como los transportes de sus amigos empezaban a retirarse del lugar. "Pues espero que la próxima luna llena que te toque controlarme, sigas pensando que es divertido".

"¿La próxima vez que me toque controlarte? No entiendo". Un aún confundido Theo empezó a conducir lentamente por la calle mientras trataba de ver al otro de reojo.

"¿No te has dado cuenta?", rápidamente el beta volteo a ver a la quimera dudando. "Eres mi ancla", dijo mientras la dirija una mirada cargada de sentimiento y ¿deseo?

"No se si sea la mejor opción pequeño lobo", dijo mientras volteaba a verlo tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos.

"Yo estoy seguro que eres la mejor opción", dijo mientras se recorría para posar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la quimera.

Así siguieron el camino en un cómodo silencio, cuando llegaron a la casa de Liam solo las luces de la sala mostraban vida alguna. Parecía que los padres de este estaban viendo un show de televisión como era costumbre a esta hora. El beta levanto su cabeza y deposito un suave y rápido beso sobre la mejilla de la quimera. "Gracias por venir".

Liam después de bajar empezó a caminar hacía la entrada, Theo por su lado analizo lo que haría a continuación, era obvio la situación entre Liam y él, pero no quería dar nada por sentado, sería mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que pasara algo. Se aseguro que las puertas de la camioneta estuvieran cerradas y empezó a caminar rápidamente tras del beta. Al llegar a la sala saludaron a los padres de Liam que se encontraban viendo una serie que trataba sobre doctores y posteriormente subieron a la habitación de Liam.

Theo llego y dejando su chaqueta sobre la silla del escritorio volteo a ver a Liam que se encontraba poniéndose un pantalón para dormir, Theo vio el torso del beta mientras se aprendía cada una de sus líneas curvas. Ante la mirada Liam se volteo para verlo y sonreír. Theo volteo a ver las mantas en los pies de la cama del lobo formulando una pregunta sin pronunciar alguna palabra. En respuesta Liam se acerco a él, subió sus manos y desabrocho la camisa de la quimera para posteriormente dejarla caer al piso.

El lobo bajo las manos y de las presillas del pantalón del otro empezó a atraerlo hacía él mientras daba pasos hacía atrás. ¿El resultado? Liam acostado sobre la cama mientras que Theo se encontraba arriba de él. El mayor bajo un poco su cabeza con un instinto casi animal, pero logro controlarse y solo tallo su nariz un poco contra la de su presa. "Hey". Fue la única palabra que logro articular Theo.

"Hey", la sonrisa en los labios de Liam no podría ensancharse más, la felicidad que demostraba era algo que Theo siempre quería ver en él.

"Antes de seguir, quiero preguntar ¿Qué significa esto?", dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso tierno y cálido en los labios del lobo.

"¿Esto?", la mirada en el lobo era divertida. Pero algo en el interior de Theo le decía que su compañero sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Y Liam lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo con la voz del otro. "No entiendo a qué te refieres".

"Tú y yo". dijo el más alto depositando un beso en el cuello de Liam, ante lo cual el otro solo pudo gemir un poco. "Zona sensible, anotado", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Así que ahora hay un _tu y yo_?", Liam comento tratando de recuperar la compostura. Y volteo a verlo divertido. Liam bajo las manos y rodeo la cintura de Theo sonriendo.

"Eso lo decides tu pequeño lobo", dijo la quimera mientras bajaba de nuevo para depositar otro suave beso en los labios que tanto tiempo había deseado. Cuando rompió el beso en vez de separarse se quedo ahí sintiendo su aliento caliente y pesado. "Solo necesito saber que rumbo tomara esto".

Liam lo vio un momento, vio sus labios con intensidad y con su mano derecha paso un toque desde su espalda hasta el pecho y el vientre de la quimera tocado las cicatrices que se empezaban a borrar de la primera noche que paso Theo en su cuarto. "Te quiero", dijo pensando en sus sentimientos. "No eso es falso, te amo", dijo mientras regresaba su agarre hacía la espalda de Theo. Lentamente bajo las manos para tomar los glúteos de la quimera, ante esto Theo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para después pasar a satisfacción. "Quiero que seamos pareja".

Los dos podían oler la lujuria en el ambiente. Y continuaron besándose. Explorar sus cuerpos era nuevo y excitante. Ante este pensamiento Theo se pregunto internamente ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no sea nuevo para Theo recorrer los caminos de su piel ¿Se enfadaría ¿Le dejaría?

"Hey pequeño lobo", Theo detuvo su exploración para voltear a ver al beta. "Yo también quiero ser tu pareja, jamás lo dudes...". No supo cómo continuar.

"¿Pero...?", le contesto el otro sintiendo la duda en su voz. Lo cual le dio un pánico interno.

"Soy nuevo en esto de las relaciones", dijo sonrojándose. "¿Podríamos ir un poco más despacio?", dijo tomando un poco de aire. "Nunca he estado con nadie", termino con un sonrojo marcado que Liam vio gracias a sus sentidos de lobo.

"¿El lobo malo aun es virgen?", sonrió ante sí mismo el beta. Ante la pregunta incomoda Theo solo logro retirarse el abrazo y sentarse en la cama. "Oye, espera. Era solo una broma", Liam se acerco a Theo para abrazarlo por atrás.

"Lo sé, pero discúlpame. Nunca tuve oportunidad de... ", dijo viéndolo de reojo.

"Hey eso no es malo, es mejor. Me encantaría ser tu primera vez y que tu seas mi primera vez", Liam acurruco su nariz en el cuello de Theo, le encantaba su olor: chocolate y menta.

"¿Con un hombre?", la quimera se encontraba viendo como la cortina en la ventana subía y bajaba lentamente. Solo sintió como en su cuello Liam negaba con la cabeza. "Pensé que tú y Hayden...", se detuvo al nombrar a la ex de Liam.

"Las cosas nunca llegaron tan lejos, ¿destino tal vez? ". La voz del lobo se escuchaba amortiguada por la piel de la quimera. "Cuando lo intentábamos o nos encontrábamos defiendo a Beacon Hills o controlando mi ira, o era luna llena". Bajo un poco más la voz. "Eres el primero que me conoce de esta manera", dijo sonriendo y Theo lo pudo sentir en su cuello lo cual lo hizo más feliz. "Pero iremos tan lento como necesites".

La noche paso entre caricias y besos hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos. Theo se había quedado pensando en la confesión de Liam sobre que él se había vuelto su ancla, pero el pensaba que tal vez la situación era reciproca, por Liam era que quería ser mejor persona y por el trataría de salir adelante.

La mañana del día martes ellos ya se encontraban en sincronía, lo cual permitió que se arreglaran sin demasiado problema. Bajaron a desayunar y salieron corriendo a la camioneta. No es que fuera tarde, pero las miradas que les dieron esa mañana los padres de Liam eran raras y querían escapar de ahí.

Al llegar a la escuela venían platicando, pero para Liam no paso desapercibido las miradas que recibía su novio. La mayoría de ellas venia de algunas jóvenes de primero. Esto le molesto y su lobo interno quería saltar y marcar que él era suyo, pero se contuvo e hizo algo más sutil.

Justo cuando se encontraban en el pasillo principal donde la mayoría podía verlos Liam se puso enfrente de Theo, lo abrazo por la cintura y planto un beso, largo pero tierno. Liam podía sentir las miradas sobre ellos. Y en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Scott el día de ayer. _Entonces será un camino largo, no será fácil para ti ni para el si lo que quieren es hacerlo público_. Con ese beso el camino se había iniciado. Al final de cuentas después de esto no podía evitar que sus padres se enteraran.

A medio beso Liam presto atención a los comentarios, algunos fueron de sorpresa, otros fueron de confusión, pero a él no le importaba lo único que le interesaba a él y a su lobo interno era que supieran que el y Theo estaban juntos y era terreno prohibido.

"¡Wow! Pequeño lobo, ¿estas seguro de lo que hiciste?", pregunto rápidamente y por lo bajo Theo para posteriormente lamerse los labios. Liam solo pudo asentir para recargar su frente contra el hombro de su compañero.

"Vamos que se nos hará tarde", el pequeño beta extendió su mano para tomar la de Theo.

"Asi que eres del tipo celoso", la quimera puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba ser el blanco de la posesividad del pequeño lobo. "Me gusta".

"¿Y tu lobo malo eres posesivo?", pregunto viendo de reojo a su novio.

"¿Lobo malo ¿Sera mi apodo?". Pregunto curioso.

"Si, pero solo yo te puedo decir así", Liam volteo a verlo con una mirada de posesión. A Theo le gustaba que así fuera.

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si soy posesivo. Mucho", dijo viéndolo mientras apretaba el agarre en la mano del beta. "Si alguna vez veo a alguien más contigo no va a quedar suficiente ni para examen forense", dijo en tono serio. En el fondo Liam sabia que, si era posesivo, pero dudaba de lo cierta de su declaración.

A lo lejos vieron a Corey y a Mason que se acercaban sonrientes. "Entonces el rumor es cierto", dijo Corey sonriente viendo a sus amigos. "Son el tema de moda, todo mundo esta hablando de ustedes", dijo mientras veía alrededor las miradas que recibía su grupo de amigos.

"Yo inclusive escuche a las animadoras haciendo apuestas para ver quien podía hacerlos romper", rio por lo bajo Mason.

Todos siguieron caminando hacía el salón donde les tocaba clase. Entre platicas y risas el día paso y Theo cada vez se sentía más cómodo con su nueva manda y con su nueva pareja. Mientras que sin darse cuenta otra semana paso. Sin embargo, para la quinta semana después de que Theo y Liam empezaran su relación, la quimera empezó a tener un comportamiento extraño: ya no lo esperaba después de prácticas, llegaba tarde a casa y lo más extraño de todo era que se esforzaba mucho por ocultar su olor.

Intentó hablarlo con él, pero le juro que eran imaginaciones suyas que solo iba a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero había algo más el estaba seguro. Por lo que decidió acercarse a la segunda persona con la que más convivía Theo: Corey.

"Estoy seguro que todo es un mal entendido", Corey estaba hablando con Liam en uno de los pasillos de la escuela antes de la práctica.

"Corey, lleva a casi tres semanas llegando tarde a casa. ¿Crees que este saliendo con alguien más?", pregunto Liam con una mirada triste a su amigo.

"Sinceramente no lo creo, creo que debe haber algo más tal vez...", Corey se detuvo pues al fondo alcanzo a escuchar la voz de su novio, y viendo la mirada que puso Liam supo también lo escucho.

"Theo, entiende no quiero mentirle a Liam. Sinceramente deberías decirle la verdad", un silencio en el que Corey y Liam aprovecharon para acercarse más a Mason. "Esta bien, esta bien. Pero esto no puede durar tanto. Tu relación con Liam acaba de empezar y el necesita saber la verdad", otro silencio. Mientras Liam tomo una decisión se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a el estacionamiento.

"¿A dónde vas ¿Y el entrenamiento?", Corey lo alcanzo en la salida del edificio.

"Algo esta pasando con Theo y voy a averiguarlo", el beta dijo al momento que empezaba a rastrear el aroma de su novio.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente por el pueblo, el olor salía de la escuela para seguir el camino hacía el centro. Aquí es donde se puso truculento, pero él conocía demasiado bien el olor. Le llevo más tiempo, pero al final después de quince minutos alcanzo a encontrar el rastro de nuevo. Curioso, el aroma llegaba hasta el Starbucks, su miedo se intensifico ¿sería posible que Theo se estuviera viendo con alguien más ¿Tal vez alguna de las de primer año?

Liam empezó a rodear las zonas exteriores del café esperando ver a Theo, pero no se encontraba ahí, tampoco el aroma seguía en ninguna dirección. Entonces lo más obvio es que estuviera adentro. Tomo un largo suspiro esperando que el aire frio de la temporada de otoño le diera un poco más de valor, sin embargo, no funciono mucho. Se dirigió hacía la puerta y sintió como sus piernas le flaqueaban. Atravesó la puerta y el olor a café inundo su olfato. Analizo detenidamente las sillas, los sillones y los banquillos, pero no vio a Theo por ningún lugar. Eso era extraño el juraba que el rastro terminaba aquí, se dio media vuelta para salir del local, pero su mirada se poso sobre los ojos azules que había estado buscando.

Theo venia del interior de un cuarto que tenía un letrero de _solo empleados_. Bajo la mirada y vio que traía un mandil verde y una placa que decía _Theodore_. Cuando la quimera pudo reaccionar se movió llevando unos galones de leche a quien se encontraba en la barra de preparación y le dijo algo por lo bajo. Liam vio como su novio se dirigía hacia él.

"Pequeño lobo, ¿qué haces aquí ¿todo esta bien?", en realidad Theo parecía preocupado. "¿Cómo me encontraste ¿Fue Mase cierto?", lo único que pudo hacer Liam fue negar con la cabeza.

"Te rastree, Mason no dijo nada", volteo a ver al fondo como el compañero de trabajo de Theo seguía atendiendo. "¿Trabajas en un Starbucks ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Yo quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que pudiera hacer algo", respondió Theo tomando entre sus brazos a su novio.

"¿Algo?", el beta se separó un poco, pero sin perder el contacto.

Theo volteo los ojos y soltó a Liam para meter sus manos dentro del mandil verde. "Que conste que quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero, prefiero aclarar esto por que llegaste apestando a celos", la quimera le extendió una pequeña bolsa con un logo intrincado. Cuando Liam abrió la bolsa vio un pequeño dije en oro, el símbolo de omega encerrando al símbolo de alfa del alfabeto griego. "Era un regalo para tu cumpleaños", dijo mientras extendía el dije con su respectiva cadena para pasarlo por el cuello de Liam.

"Pero mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de...", Liam abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en tantas cosas que había olvidado su cumpleaños. "La próxima semana". El beta abrió los ojos demostrando su arrepentimiento. "Perdón yo creí que...".

"Ey, ey. Todo esta bien", Theo tomo la mano de su novio para dirigirlo atrás de la barra. En este momento ya no había clientes, pero aún así Theo se puso a preparar un frappe. El frappe favorito de Liam.

"Así que al fin conocemos al famoso novio", una voz femenina que provenía de la puerta entreabierta de donde había salido Theo hace un momento. Una mujer con un peinado en una coleta y un maquillaje simple. Morena, de cabellos oscuros, ¿café? No, negro. Labios pintados en un rojo cereza y con una placa que llevaba el nombre de _Jane_. "Soy la jefa de este flojo", dijo señalando a Theo. "Empezábamos a creer que eras producto de su imaginación", dijo sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Liam en un saludo.

Liam puso su mejor sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Liam, mucho gusto".

Jane se recargo en la barra y volteo a ver a Liam analizándolo profundamente. "¿Y que hace un niño lindo como tu con un irresponsable como Theodore?".

Liam tomo su nuevo dije y jugo con él en sus dedos un minuto para responder apropiadamente. "Estoy con él por que no solo es lo más importante de mi vida, es con quien quiero vivir el resto de ella", sonrió viendo a la muchacha mientras analizaba la expresión en su rostro. Mientras Theo preparaba el frappe solo pudo sentir como la sangre se subía a sus mejillas.

"Hey tomare mi descanso ahora", dijo Theo mientras volteaba a ver a Jane. Empezó a caminar y tomo la mano de Liam para dirigirlo a una mesa en la parte exterior del local. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, el ambiente afuera era agradable.

"Gracias por el dije, pero ¿qué significa?", pregunto Liam mientras veía como afuera la gente empezaba a regresar a casa desde sus trabajos.

"El omega soy yo", dijo mientras se recargaba hacía adelante. "El alfa eres tu", sentencio mientras le daba un sorbo al frappe que estaba en medio de la mesa.

"Pero yo no soy un alfa, y tu no serás un omega por siempre", le contesto el más joven a su pareja.

"Hey ahora que Scott se fue, ¿quién crees que le tocara dirigir la manada?", la contestación de la quimera denotaba que se encontraba divertido en la situación. "Y en cuanto a mí, se lo que soy. No creo tener material del alfa ni de beta así que", Theo se encogió de hombros.

"¿En serio crees que los demás quieran seguirme como si fuera un alfa ¿Y si no estoy preparado para esta liderear?", el lobo levanto su mirada azul con preocupación hacía quien tenía enfrente. Theo extendió su mano y la dejo sobre la mesa con la palma hacía arriba, esperando que su novio entendiera. Y así lo hizo Liam, bajo su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos.

"En realidad creo que serás un buen alfa y tendrás a un omega siempre atrás tuyo para apoyarte. En cuanto a los demás creo que también saben qué harás un buen trabajo", la quimera sonrió para tratar de tranquilizar a su novio, por un momento dudo y levanto el celular para corroborar la hora. "¿Vas a regresar al entrenamiento o deseas esperarme para que vallamos a casa?".

Liam lo pensó un momento, nunca había faltado a el entrenamiento y en realidad se encontraba muy cómodo sentado ahí. "Te esperare para ir a casa, te extraño lobo malo".

"De acuerdo si quieres algo más de tomar o de comer solo dímelo", sonrió para acercarse al lado del beta y plantar un beso suave y dulce en sus labios. El resto de la tarde fue curioso para Liam, aunque solo veía trabajar a Theo en realidad lo disfruto. En algunos puntos estuvo a punto de transformarse debido a las insinuaciones de varios de los clientes (si en plural, masculino y femenino) sin embargo rápidamente Theo les sonreía y los despachaba con un rápida y eficaz línea _estoy tomado_. Cerca de las 10 de la noche noto como se retiró de la barra y cuando regreso ya no traía el delantal. Lentamente camino hacía Liam y le sonrió.

"Vamos pequeño lobo", el aludido solo volteo a verlo y se paro aún lado de él. Tomando su mano empezó a caminar hacía la salida para posteriormente, al llegar a la camioneta Theo volteo a verlo como si quiera decirle algo, pero inmediatamente noto el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?". Dijo tomando la mano de Theo más fuerte, los nudillos se mostraban blancos de la fuerza que utilizo para el agarre.

"Hay algo que necesito decirte", bajo la mirada y tomo un largo suspiro. "Sube a la camioneta hablaremos de camino a casa". Así Liam tomo el asiento del copiloto y Theo inmediatamente arranco para empezar a navegar por el pueblo.

"Escucha pequeño lobo voy a decir algo y necesito que me escuches primero. Después tú me expondrás tu punto de vista y entre los dos tomaremos una decisión ¿De acuerdo?", dijo mientras empezó a tomar una velocidad apropiada, no quería tener esta discusión en casa por si el pequeño lobo se alteraba. Como respuesta Liam solo asintió esperando.

"Bien, empecé a investigar que paso con la casa de mis padres", Theo giro a la derecha y le dedico una rápida mirada a su novio quien tenía una mirada sorprendida pero aun respetaba lo que Theo le pidió al principio. "Resulta que puedo recuperar las escrituras al ser su hijo solo necesito tramitar algunos documentos. Y pues fui hace algunos días y la casa estructuralmente se encuentra bien. Sin embargo, necesita algunos arreglos, nada del otro mundo: pintura, plomería, jardinería, cambio de cristales. Cosas así. ¿Qué opinas?", esperando una respuesta vio que ahora su novio veía al frente.

"¿Ya no quieres vivir conmigo?", la voz de Liam sonaba dolida.

"No, NO, ¡NO!, no es eso", se apresuro a contestar Theo. "Pero no puedo estar molestando siempre a tus padres y tu necesitas tu espacio personal, y yo necesito empezar a crear una vida para compartirla contigo", ante esta declaración el lobo se sonrojo. ¿En serio Theo lucha tanto por tener algo que ofrecerle? Por un minuto pensó en ser egoísta y decirle que no, que no importaba que el no tuviera nada que lo quería a su lado siempre. Pero en el fondo el sabía que Theo necesitaba un sentido de realización y no estaría mal tener tiempo para extrañarse mutuamente.

"El fin de semana iremos a ver que tantos arreglos necesitamos hacer", una sonrisa sincerasincera, pero Theo noto que le costo a su novio otorgársela.

"¿Estas seguro? " Cuestiono la quimera.

"Si, siempre y cuando me prometas que nos veremos mínimo una vez al día. No te quiero extrañar demasiado", ambos se voltearon a ver. Esta sería una prueba interesante para su relación al final todo se había desarrollado gracias a la cercanía del fugitivo infernal con su custodio.


End file.
